Siempre a tu lado
by Luna-Kero
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li quedan comprometidos por razones de magia, a lo cual ellos se niegan a ese compromiso. Pero lo que ellos no saben es cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual quedan comprometidos.
1. Prólogo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prólogo.**

Sakura Kinomoto es una chica de 18 años que esta en el último año de preparatoria, un día su padre el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto le comenta que tendrá que ir a unos de sus tantos viajes de trabajo pero que esta vez tanto como su hermano Touya y ella lo acompañaran.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era el verdadero motivo de ese viaje, por lo cual al enterarse su vida cambia totalmente ya que recibe una noticia nada agradable.

¿Claro a quien le agradaría enterarse que la razón del viaje es para comprometerse con un chico al que no conoces?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Li Shaoran es un chico de 18 años que esta en el último año de preparatoria, un día normal su madre lo llama para presentarse en una reunión.

¿La razón?

Él es el siguiente líder del Clan Li por lo cual era importante presentarse en esas reuniones ya que al cumplir los 20 años él se aria cargo del clan, pero su vida cambia al enterarse cual era el motivo de la reunión.

¿Claro a quien no le cambiaría la vida al quedar comprometido con una chica a la que ni siquiera conoce?

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lo que ambos no saben es la verdadera razón de aquel compromiso y los beneficios que este traerá.

¿Cuales son?

Recordarse y volver a enamorarse.


	2. Capítulo 1

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 1**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro para Sakura Kinomoto una joven de 18 años que cursa el último año de preparatoria, es una chica de cabello castaño corto, dueña de unos ojos esmeraldas y de tez pálida aparte de ser una chica alegre, amable, demasiado despistada y ser la dueña de las cartas Clow _(ahora cartas Sakura),_ la chica se encontraba en su cuarto hablando con su prima Tomoyo mientras Kero jugaba videojuegos pero en eso entonces se escucha que abren la puerta y un - _Hay alguien en casa-,_ entonces la chica oye y le comenta a su prima.

\- Tomoyo tengo que colgar papá ya a llegado de trabajar y en la mañana me había comentado que tenía algo que decirme -Dijo la esmeralda.

\- Claro mándale mis saludos y adiós nos vemos pronto -Respondió la amatista.

\- Claro adiós.

Entonces la castaña cuelga y baja a recibir a su padre.

\- Papá como te fue en el trabajo -Le respondió la esmeralda sonriendo.

\- Bien y a ti hija como te fue en la escuela -Respondió el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Bien igual.

\- Hija si no mal recuerdo mañana no tienes clases verdad.

\- No y por cierto ¿No tenías algo que comentarme? -Le interrogó la castaña.

\- Si pero solo espera a que llegue tu hermano Touya.

En ese momento tocan el timbre Sakura va a ver quien es, la persona era Touya.

\- Hermano ya llegaste.

\- Si ya llegue monstruo ¿Y papá? -Le preguntó Touya a su hermana.

\- Que no soy un monstruo y papá nos espera en la sala -Le respondió la castaña con un puchero.

Entonces los hermanos Kinomoto se van a la sala donde su padre los esperaba, entonces estos llegan y se sientan.

\- Bueno hijos lo que les quería comentar era que tengo que hacer un viaje de trabajo pero quiero llevarlos para que conozcan el lugar.

\- Pero papá estas diciendo que el viaje es de trabajo -Respondió Sakura.

\- Pero lo acabaré pronto de hecho es solo una reunión por lo cual el demás tiempo lo usaremos para conocer no les parece.

\- Si ¿Y se puede saber a donde vamos a viajar? -Interrogó la esmeralda.

\- Claro a Hong Kong -Respondió dio el Señor Fujitaka.

\- ¿A China? -Comento sorprendida Sakura.

\- Monstruo en donde mas queda Hong Kong que en China -Comento Touya un poco sarcástico.

\- Ya lo se hermano -Comento Sakura con un puchero.

\- Y cuando nos vamos padre -Pregunto Touya.

\- Aprovechando que mañana tu hermana no tiene clases será mañana a primera hora.

\- ¡Tan pronto! -Respondió Sakura.

\- Así es hija así que porque no subes de una vez a hacer tus maletas mientras yo hablo con tu hermano.

\- Claro -Respondió la castaña sonriendo.

Entonces la chica sube las escaleras a hacer sus maletas mientras su padre y hermano se quedan abajo a hablar.

\- Espero que tengas razón y esto funcione -Protesto Touya.

\- Ya veras que así será hijo -Contesto el Señor Fujitaka.

Entonces ambos se quedan callados y se hace un silencio por varios minutos hasta que Touya vuelve hablar.

\- Pensé que la reunión seria para el sábado.

\- Y estas en lo correcto pero quiero que tu hermana conozca un poco el lugar.

\- ¿Para que? Si al fin y al cabo ella vivirá aya por que se cas... - _gruñe_ \- por ese sujeto chino.

\- Sabes que es por el bien de ellos dos.

\- Pero por que él - Respondió Touya con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por que sabes que ellos están destinados a estar juntos después de lo que pasó ninguno de los dos se a vuelto a enamorar y si esta es la única razón para que tu hermana vuelva a ser feliz tenemos que aceptarla.

\- Y si no funciona, si no se recuerdan ¿Qué haremos? -Cuestionó.

\- Ya veremos otra alternativa pero estoy seguro que funcionará.

Entonces se hace otro silencio hasta que Touya otra vez habla.

\- Bueno yo ya me retiro a mi departamento yo igual tengo que empacar.

\- Esta bien hijo te acompañó a la salida.

Entonces ambos se levantan y se dirigen a la salida, una vez que llegan se despiden.

\- Bueno hijo nos vemos mañana temprano -Comento Fujitaka.

\- Si -Responde serio Touya.

\- Se que la idea no te agrada pero es lo único que podrá funcionar.

\- Si ya se y aunque no tolere al moc... - _gruñe_ \- sujeto chino no hay de otra todo por la felicidad del monstruo.

\- Que bueno que entiendas la situación hijo.

\- Solo espero que esto resulte bien.

Después de lo que dijo Touya se retiro y el Señor Kinomoto se fue a su casa a empacar, en la parte de arriba estaba la castaña sacando y sacando ropa para ver que era lo que se llevaría.

\- Sakurita ¿Tan importante es ese viaje? -Comenta Kero.

\- Si Kero hace mucho que ya no viajábamos en familia.

\- Entonces yo también tengo que empacar muchos dulces me esperan haya -Menciona entusiasmado.

\- Por lo que mas quieras Kero prométeme que te quedaras quieto -Protesta Sakura.

\- Si Sakurita me quedaré quieto en presencia de tu padre y hermano.

\- Está bien pero te advierto que cuando salgamos también te quedaras quieto sin moverte si me obedeces te daré todos los dulces que quieras.

\- Está bien Sakurita me quedare mas quieto que una roca -Comenta entusiasmado.

La chica sonrió por el comentario de la criatura mágica y así siguió empacando ya cuando hizo su maleta se puso su pijama y se fue a acostar pero algo la preocupaba.

 _«¿Pero por qué siento este presentimiento de que algo va a pasar en ese viaje a Hong Kong?»_ Fue lo que pensó la castaña.

Entonces la chica se durmió con ese pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza, al otro día se levantó temprano algo que le costo demasiado a la esmeralda pero lo logro se baño y se cambio bajo a desayunar y espero a que llegara su hermano después de unos minutos este llego con el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

En el transcurso al aeropuerto Sakura se durmió hasta que su padre la despertó para avisarle que ya habían llegado.

\- Ya llegamos al aeropuerto ¿A que hora sale nuestro vuelo papá? -Comento la castaña bajando del taxi.

\- En 20 minutos.

Entonces la familia Kinomoto se fueron a sentar en las sillas de la aerolínea, pasaron los 20 minutos y los Kinomoto abordaron el vuelo hacia China el vuelo seria largo y como madrugaron temprano tanto como Touya y el Señor Kinomoto se quedaron dormidos, Sakura igual iba a dormir un poco ya que en el taxi durmió muy poco pero en eso alguien le habla.

\- Sakurita mis dulces -Le cuestiona Kero.

\- Kero que haces alguien te puede ver -Protesta Sakura alarmada.

\- Sakurita todos los del vuelo están durmiendo hasta tu padre y hermano así que no hay quien me vea.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Entonces mis dulces.

\- Kero eso es cuando estemos en Hong Kong.

\- Pero Sakurita el trato era que yo me quedaba quieto y tu me darías dulces y es lo que he estado asiendo.

\- Esta bien Kero te daré tus dulces -Respondió la card captor con un puchero.

Entonces la chica le da los dulces a la criatura mágica y así ella también se queda dormida pero entonces empieza a soñar.

 _Oye una voz que la llama_

 _-Kinomoto._

 _- **¿Hoe?**_

 _-Kinomoto._

 _- **¿Quien me habla?**_

 _En eso aparece a lo legos una sombra que poco apoco se va aclarando dejando ver a un niño aproximadamente de 10 años la sombra se va aclarando mas dejando así ver parte de la vestimenta china de color verde y parte del cabello color chocolate pero lo que no alcanzaba a ver era el rostro del niño._

 _- **¿Quien eres?** -Pregunta la chica._

 _\- Eso tu lo sabes -Responde el niño._

 _Entonces el niño se va alejando._

 _- **¡Espera dejame ver tu rostro!**_

 _\- Perdón pero no puedo dejar que me veas pero pronto me conocerás._

 _- **¿A que te refieres?** -Cuestiona la castaña un tanto confundida._

 _\- Pronto lo sabrás...Sakura._

Entonces la chica se despierta algo preocupada.

 _«¿Pero que fue ese sueño? ¿Quien era ese niño? ¿Por que siento esta desesperación y tristeza al no reconocerlo?»_ Pensó la castaña.

La chica estuvo así hasta que llega el vuelo a China, una vez que el avión aterriza los Kinomoto se van hacia un hotel donde el Señor Fujitaka ya había reservado las habitaciones.

\- Hijos aquí nos vamos a hospedar solo voy a registrarme y les entregó sus llaves de sus habitaciones -Comenta Fujitaka.

Los hermanos aceptan con la cabeza el Señor Fujitaka se va y regresa con las llaves correspondientes de las habitaciones.

\- Aquí están sus llaves vayan a dejar su equipaje y después si quieren daremos un paseo.

\- Si ¿Tu que dices hermano? -Responde Sakura sonriendo.

\- Esta bien.

Entonces los Kinomoto se hospedaron cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura entro a la suya cierra la puerta en eso sale Kero y ella deja su maleta a lado de un sillón pequeño que había ahí, entonces se dirige a la cama y se sienta en ella con la vista perdida lo cual alarma a Kero.

\- Sakurita ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? -Le cuestiona Kero.

\- Kero tuve un sueño.

\- ¿Un sueño?

\- Si fue un sueño extraño.

\- Extraño ¿Que había en ese sueño Sakurita?

\- Había una voz que me llamaba por mi apellido después apareció una sombra que poco a poco se ve asiendo más notoria... era un niño aproximadamente de 10 años vestido con un traje chino color verde con cabello color chocolate.

\- Y ¿Qué paso con él? ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Yo le pregunte que quien era y él me dijo que yo lo sabía... pero...

\- ¿Pero que Sakurita? ¿Que pasa?

\- No pude ver su rostro...

\- ¿A que te refieres Sakurita?

\- Me refiero a que pude verlo todo su traje, su cabello... pero... no pude ver su rostro su cabello le tapaba la vista lo único que veía era la parte de abajo de su rostro... pero aun así no lo pude reconocer...

\- Ya veo y que paso después.

\- El se va alejando poco a poco yo le dije que me dejara ver su rostro pero él me dijo que no podía pero que lo vería pronto y al último me dijo... Sakura.

\- Ya veo tal vez sea una predicción a lo mejor algún día veras a ese chic... - _nervioso_ \- niño si a ese niño.

En eso Kero se da cuenta que Sakura no le presto atención a su error se prenunciar al niño como chico ya que ella se veía distraída cuando de repente ella comenta.

\- Kero iré al baño a echarme un poco de agua en la cara es que tengo algo de sueño y con eso despertaré de acuerdo.

\- Claro Sakurita no te molestaré ya que estaré ocupado en mis dulces.

La chica sonrió por el comentario de Kero él saco unos dulces y de inmediato los empezó a devorar entonces la chica se dirigió al baño cerro la puerta y se vio en el espejo casi al instante volvió a la mente de la chica la imagen aquel niño y entonces se pone a pensar.

 _«No se que me pasa pero... al no reconocer a niño... al no ver el rostro de él siento una gran desesperación y tristeza, siento como si hubiera cometido un error al no reconocerlo... al no saber quien es él... digo ni si quiera lo conozco pero por que me siento así»_ Se cuestionaba la esmeralda.

Entonces la chica razona un poco y vuelve a pensar.

 _«A lo mejor estoy así por que no he dormido bien y mas con ese sueño no me encuentro al 100%»_

Entonces la chica abre el grifo del lavamanos y se empieza a lavar el rostro así quitándose el sueño después se seca el rostro y entonces sale del baño y ve a Kero.

\- Kero ¿Iras conmigo a dar el paseo con mi familia?

\- No Sakura no iré, no he dormido bien y quiero quedarme a dormir.

\- Esta bien Kero pero por ningún motivo salgas de esta habitación ¡Entendido!

\- Si Sakura pero será mejor que ya vayas a reunirte con tu familia.

La chica acepta con la cabeza y se va a reunir con su familia una vez reunida la familia Kinomoto se fueron a dar un paseo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La criatura mágica espero a que su dueña se marchara.

\- Vaya Sakura solo puso un pie aquí ya lo empieza a ver en sus sueños al mocoso pero tal vez tarde mucho en recordarlo ya que él aparece como un niño no como un adolescente que fue cuando ellos fueron separados eran unos adolescentes, pero esto por lo menos ya es un avance que lo vea en sueños pero el problema será que ellos crecieron ella no a cambiado mucho, pero él a lo que vi en una foto reciente es mas alto el rostro tampoco le a cambiado mucho al mocoso pero se nota que volvió ser el mismo mocoso que era la primera vez que fue a Tomoeda pero el problema es que Sakurita no lo recuerda lo sueña pero no ve el rostro de él, entonces ¿Qué nos puede garantizar que el si la logre recordar? _-mencionó la criatura mágica_ \- solo espero que mi dueña sea feliz aunque sea con el mocoso ya que desde que pasó ese día del hechizo ella no era la misma siempre había algo donde él tenía que ver y ella al no recordarlo no sabía por que sentía que faltaba algo o alguien.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La familia Kinomoto caminaba por las calles de una gran plaza de Hong Kong la chica iba viendo y comprando una que otra cosa al igual que su padre y hermano pero cuando estos dos entraron a una tienda de ropa para caballero la chica se quedo afuera a esperarlos pero en eso entonces siente una presencia la chica voltea a ver a todos lados pero no ve a quien le pertenece la presencia, entonces la presencia se va desapareciendo poco a poco dando a entender que el dueño o dueña de esta se había ido.

\- ¿Pero que fue esa presencia? No se porque pero es como si conociera la presencia como si ya la hubiera sentido antes -Se preguntaba la castaña.

Pero en eso su padre como su hermano salen de la tienda y al ver el estado de la esmeralda le preguntan.

\- Sakura hija estas bien.

\- Si padre.

\- Segura monstruo -Pregunta Touya.

\- Si no es nada.

\- Bueno si es cierto lo que dice tu hermana, por que mejor no vamos a comer algo.

Después de lo que dijo el Señor Fujitaka los hermanos aceptan con la cabeza y se fueron a un restaurante a comer.

\- Ahora que me acuerdo no es la primera vez que vienen a China verdad.

\- Así es padre.

\- Es cierto ya no me acordaba.

\- Eso no me extraña viniendo de un monstruo como tú.

\- Que no soy un monstruo hermano -Responde Sakura dándole un pisotón.

\- Claro que si lo eres ya que solo un monstruo da unas pisadas así -Responde Touya con una mueca de dolor.

\- Que no, pero tengo una duda.

\- Cual hija.

\- No me acuerdo en donde nos hospedamos aquella vez.

Cuando la chica dijo esto el Señor Fujitaka le dirigió una mirada a su hijo en busca de ayuda para darle una respuesta a su hija.

\- Pues en donde mas monstruo en un hotel -Responde Touya.

\- Pero yo no me acuerdo en cual ¿Tu si hermano?

\- No, pero ya come monstruo que yo también tengo hambre y tu con tus preguntas no me dejas terminar de comer.

\- Esta bien hermano en fin no tiene importancia en donde nos quedamos esa vez.

\- Ajá.

 _«Como no va tener importancia si aquella vez nos quedamos en casa del mocoso pero en fin tu no recuerdas eso»_ Comentaba Touya en su mente.

Entonces los Kinomoto siguieron comiendo y cuando acabaron se fueron a recorrer un poco mas el lugar a tal hecho que ya había anochecido por lo cual se van al hotel, una vez que llegan cada uno se fue a su habitación.

\- Kero ya llegue.

\- Que bueno Sakurita como te fue me tragiste dulces.

\- Si Kero te traje tus dulces y me fue bien aunque hubiera preferido que me acompañaras.

\- ¿Por que Sakurita?

\- Es que sentí una presencia.

\- ¿Una presencia?

\- Así es Kero pero lo raro fue que era como si conociera esa presencia.

\- Ya veo tal vez la sentiste la primera vez que veniste a este país es por eso que reconoces la presencia.

\- Tu crees que sea eso.

\- Es lo mas probable.

\- Tienes razón Kero pero en fin me voy a ir a poner mi pijama para dormirme.

\- Claro Sakurita ve.

Entonces la chica se va a cambiarse, se cepilla los dientes y después se va a dormir.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Estaban dos hombres platicando uno era Touya y el otro era el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Bueno mañana es la reunión -Comenta el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Si ya lo se y como le explicaras a Sakura la razón del compromiso -Responde Touya.

\- Ya tenemos planeado una explicación ya que le tenemos que decir lo mismo tanto a ella como al chico.

\- Ya veo y como llegaremos ahí.

\- Ya he ido antes a la mansión por lo cual ya se como llegar.

\- ¿Como ya has ido antes?

\- Así es.

\- Y él te ha visto.

\- No siempre iba cuando el chico está en la escuela.

\- Ya veo.

\- Así es pero hijo será mejor ir a descansar mañana será un día pesado.

\- Si lo se - _se levanta del asiento-_ hasta mañana papá.

\- Hasta mañana.

Después de lo que dijo el Señor Kinomoto, Touya salio de la habitación de este y se dirigió a la suya para descansar después de todo mañana seria la reunión con la familia Li.


	3. Capítulo 2

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Oye una voz que lo llama_

 _\- Li._

 _- **¿He?** -Comento el castaño._

 _\- Li._

 _- **¿Quién es?**_

 _En eso aparece a lo legos una sombra que poco apoco se va aclarando dejando ver a una niña aproximadamente de 10 años la sombra se va aclarando mas dejando así ver parte de la vestimenta color blanco con rosa y parte del cabello castaño pero lo que no alcanzaba a ver era el rostro de la niña ya que esta estaba de espaldas._

 _- **¿Quién eres?** -Cuestiona el chico._

 _\- Eso tu lo sabes -Responde la niña._

 _Entonces la niña se va alejando poco a poco_

 _- **¡Oye espera quiero ver tu rostro!**_

 _\- Perdón pero no puedo dejar que veas mi rostro pero pronto me conocerás._

 ** _¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso?_** _-Pregunto el chico algo desconcertado._

 _\- Pronto lo veras...Shaoran._

Entonces el chico se despertó algo desconcertado por aquel sueño, se trataba de un chico chino de 18 años, alto, de cabello color chocolate y dueño de unos ojos ambarinos.

\- Otra vez ese sueño...ese mismo sueño que tuve ayer, pero ¿Por qué? si tengo magia pero mi magia no tiene relación con los sueños entonces ¿Que significa ese sueño? y sobre todo ¿Quién es esa niña? -Se cuestionó el castaño.

El chico pensaba en eso pero después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto el chico se levanto de su cama ya habría tiempo después para pensar en eso y entonces baja a desayunar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La esmeralda ya se encontraba despierta aunque era temprano ¿Por qué? había tenido el mismo sueño de ayer lo cual la tenía un poco preocupada.

\- Otra vez ese sueño.

\- Que pasa Sakurita -Pregunta Kero.

\- Nada es solo que volví a tener el mismo sueño de ayer.

\- Ya veo y ¿A cambiado algo el sueño?

\- No es el mismo sueño no a cambiado nada.

\- Ya veo.

\- Sabes Kero tienes razón.

\- A que te refieres.

\- A lo que mencionaste ayer tal vez este sueño se una premonición y algún día conozca a ese niño ya que el sueño se repitió y eso me sucedía hace años cuando encontré el libro The Clow.

\- Ya veo entonces estoy en lo correcto y tal vez conozcas a ese niño algún día.

\- Así es pero tengo una duda.

\- ¿Cuál Sakurita? -Cuestionó la criatura mágica.

\- ¿Crees que ese niño sea una persona amable?

\- Eso depende Sakurita si no conoces a la persona no sabes cómo es -Respondió el guardián con una mueca.

\- Tienes razón Kero -Contesto la chica un tanto desconcertada por la actitud del guardián.

\- Ajá -Responde Kero entre dientes.

 _«Mas le vale a ese mocoso no ser tan grosero con Sakura por que si se atreve se las verá conmigo y mi verdadera forma»_ Pensó Kero con una sonrisa triunfante.

La castaña solo miraba la actitud de la criatura mágica desconcertada con la cabeza de lado pues no entendía por que actuaba así primero parecía pelearse mentalmente y después sonreía triunfante, pero al final ya no le puso demasiada importancia y se fue a reunir con su familia para desayunar, mientras el ser mágico se quedaba ahí.

\- Hay Sakurita si supieras que lo veras hoy -Menciono Kero viendo salir a Sakura de la habitación.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Aun era temprano pero el ambarino se encontraba de nuevo en su recamara ¿La razón? por mas que intentara el ambarino dejar de lado el sueño de esa mañana y del día anterior no podía simplemente el sueño permanecía ahí dando vueltas en su cabeza.

\- No lo entiendo que significa ese sueño...simplemente no lo entiendo pero debe ser importante ya que lo llevo soñando dos veces y eso no es todo sino también no entiendo como es que esa niña me llamara por mi nombre si solo me llaman así mis familiares.

Entonces el chico se lleva una mano a la frente dándose masajes en la sien mientras reflexionaba.

\- Como es posible que piense en eso seria mejor concentrarme en la presencia que percibí ayer en la tarde ya que esa presencia no es cualquiera es poderosa pero sobre todo se me hace conocida pero simplemente no pude ver a quien le pertenecía, pero es mi obligación investigar si esa presencia pertenece a una buena persona o no y sobre todo si es responsable usándola ya que como próximo líder del Clan Li es mi deber saber de la magia que rodea por estos alrededores y sobre todo saber si son confiables los que la poseen -Comento el chico algo irritado.

Después de que el castaño estuviera reflexionando acerca de todo eso prefirió relajarse un poco después de todo era solo un chico de 18 años que al cumplir los 20 años tomaría el cargo del clan lo que contraía demasiadas obligaciones sin contar las obligaciones que tendría de la Universidad que estaba dispuesto a estudiar por lo cual ya no tendría tiempo como para relajarse un poco, entonces el chico se tiro en su cama coloco sus manos atrás de su cabeza como apoyo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

\- Solo dos años mas y seré el líder pero eso no me molesta en absoluto sino mas bien creo que estaré a gusto en fin desde pequeño e sido educado para este cargo pero ¿Por qué siento que esto me traíra algo mas?

En eso tocan la puerta el castaño se sienta en su cama y menciona un adelante entonces entra Wei.

\- Joven Xiao Lang su madre solicita su presencia lo espera abajo en su despacho -Comento el mayordomo Wei.

\- Claro en un momento bajo gracias puedes retirarte.

\- Con permiso.

 _«Y ahora para que querrá verme mi madre... Tal vez es un asunto importante será mejor no hacerla esperar»_ Pensó el castaño.

Entonces el castaño se para de la cama sale de su recamara y se dirige al despacho de su madre una vez que llega toca la puerta y se escucha un adelante.

\- Madre quería verme -Comento Shaoran entrando al despacho.

\- Así es hijo, adelante toma asiento -Respondió la Señora Yelan.

\- Y bien sucede algo -Comento el castaño tomando asiento en una silla delante del escritorio de su madre.

\- Como sabrás tu eres el siguiente líder del clan y sabes las responsabilidades que eso conlleva -Comento con tono serio Yelan.

\- Si madre eso lo tengo muy claro.

\- Me alegra que lo tengas claro, pero cambiando de tema de seguro te estas preguntando para que te he hablado cierto.

\- Así es madre ¿Sucede algo?

\- Nada solamente te doy a avisar que hoy habrá una reunión importante a las 2:30 de la tarde y es de suma importancia que tu estés ahí.

\- Entiendo, es por que seré el siguiente líder por lo cual debo estar ahí ¿Cierto?

\- Claro y por algo mas.

\- Bueno si no hay mas que decir me puedo retirar -Comento algo desconcertado el chico.

\- Claro pero Xiao Lang para la reunión quiero que te vistas presentable ¿De acuerdo?

\- Claro en fin me retiro.

\- Claro pero una cosa mas las personas que asistieran a la reunión son japoneses por lo cual tendrás que hablar en japonés no creo que sea difícil para ti ya que los idiomas son parecidos solo cambian un poco algunas palabras.

\- Si madre lo entiendo ahora sino hay que mas decir me puedo retirar.

\- Adelante.

Entonces el castaño se retiro y se fue a su habitación ya que ahora mismo eran las 2:00 y la reunión seria a las 2:30 por lo cual solamente faltaba media hora para la reunión y como siguiente líder del clan no era conveniente que llegara tarde a reuniones, así el chico se dirigió a su armario y saco ropa apropiada para la ocasión y se fue a bañar.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La castaña se encontraba en su habitación buscando en su maleta un vestido presentable ¿La razón? su padre le había dicho a su hermano y a ella que hoy seria su reunión pero que ellos tendrían que estar presentes la chica no entendía el por qué pero prefirió no preguntar y así fue como termino en su habitación buscando un vestido lindo pero a la vez presentable para la dichosa reunión, al final se decidió por un vestido azul claro no era ni muy corto ni largo y era un diseño lindo pero formal justo lo que ella buscaba lo tenido en su cama, guardo en su maleta la demás ropa y así se fue a bañar ya que la reunión a lo que se había enterado seria en media hora por lo cual tenía que estar lista para que así a su padre no se le hiciera tarde.

 ** _20 minutos después._**

La castaña se encontraba ya lista.

\- Bien ya estoy lista ¿Como me veo Kero? -Le pregunto la card captor al guardián.

\- Te ves muy bien Sakurita.

\- Gracias Kero y perdón por no llevarte esta vez pero creo que entiendes el por qué.

\- Si Sakurita entiendo solo quieres que se lleven una buena impresión los de la reunión en cuestión de tu padre.

\- Así es y luego como tu apareces siempre que hay dulces o algo de comer ¡Como explicaría que desapareciera de repente la comida!

\- No te preocupes Sakura de todos modos no tenía pensado ir.

\- ¿Hoe? -Respondió la chica inclinado la cabeza de lado.

\- Lo que oíste Sakurita no quiero ir.

\- Y eso a que se debe -Pregunto Sakura desconcertada.

\- Por que es una reunión ¿Cierto? - _la chica asiente-_ eso significa que me voy a aburrir así que prefiero quedarme y jugar con mi celular.

\- Entiendo, bueno entonces ya me retiro mi padre y hermano me deben estar esperando.

Entonces la chica se va y baja al recibidor y se reúne con su familia para irse de una vez a la reunión se suben a la pequeña limusina que mandaron los de la reunión a su padre pero en eso observa a su hermano ¿molesto?

 _«Y ahora que le pasa a Touya toda la mañana a estado así, en fin se que si le pregunto no me dirá lo que le pasa»_ Pensó la castaña.

Y así los Kinomoto se fueron a la reunión con los Li.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico ya se encontraba en el comedor junto a su madre ya que ahí era donde se llevaría acabo la reunión, faltaban 5 minutos para la hora acordada los cuales pasaron rápido cuando la puerta del comedor fue abierta, ahí pudo observar a tres personas dos hombres y una chica por lo que pudo reducir que se trataba de una familia pero en ese momento pudo percibir la magia del día anterior la cual transmitía aquella chica por lo cual supo que la reunión tal vez tendría que ver con magia, pero de repente observa que su madre se para de su asiento él sabia perfectamente para que así que siguió sus pasos y también se puso de pie y así juntos hicieron una reverencia que fue devuelta por los presentes.

\- Bueno tomen asiento familia Kinomoto -Menciona la Señora Yelan.

Los mencionados hicieron lo dicho pero Shaoran sentía perfectamente que el hombre mas joven de los Kinomoto le miraba con odio.

 _«¿Pero que le pasa a este tipo? ¿Cual es su problema?»_ Se preguntaba el chico.

Y mientras pensaba eso el castaño empezó la reunión.

\- Bueno permítanme presentarme soy Li Yelan y soy la encargada aún del Clan Li y el es mi hijo Li Xiao Lang o en japonés Li Shaoran futuro líder del clan.

\- Un placer conocerlos -Menciona el chico dirigiéndose a todos.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La familia Kinomoto habían llegado ya al lugar de la reunión, Sakura se sorprendió mucho ya que ella pensó que tal vez la reunión de su padre seria en una oficina o algo por el estilo pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando la limusina se paro en frente de una gran mansión lo que redujo que tal vez esa reunión seria con personas importantes.

Ya habían entrado en la mansión y fueron llevados al comedor de la mansión cuando las puertas se abrieron pudieron ver a dos personas una señora y un chico que redujeron que él era su hijo, pero para Sakura fue una sorpresa sentir dos presencias de magia que provenían de esas dos personas una era desconocida que venía de aquella señora y la otra era conocida la había sentido el día de ayer y provenía de ese chico.

 _«Me pregunto si ellos sabrán que posen magia»_ Se cuestionaba la chica.

Los minutos transcurrieron, ellos ya se encontraban sentados y la señora abría presentado tanto a su hijo como a ella misma y ahora era el tiempo de que ellos se presentaran.

\- Bueno soy Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre alado de mi es mi hijo mayor Touya Kinomoto y la chica es mi hija menor Sakura Kinomoto.

\- Bueno aclarando ese punto creo que ya podemos iniciar con la reunión -Menciona Yelan.

Todos asienten y la Señora Li vuelve hablar.

\- Tal vez algunos de nosotros sepan el por qué de la reunión y otros no pero eso se arreglará después de unos minutos.

\- Así es y por lo cual hoy estamos aquí es por un asunto importante -Responde Fujitaka.

\- Tal vez lo que diga a continuación desconcierte un poco a usted señorita Kinomoto pero lo principal por lo que estamos aquí es por razones de magia.

\- ¿Magia? -Menciona Sakura sorprendida.

\- Así es señorita Kinomoto me refiero a magia verdadera, a magia como la que pose usted, su hermano, mi hijo y yo presente -Comenta Yelan.

\- Pero como es posible que usted sepa de magia.

\- Como ya se lo dije antes yo poseo magia.

\- Así es Sakura ellos son descendientes del mago Clow y si me refiero al mismo que creo las cartas Clow -Responde el Señor Kinomoto.

\- De las que ahora eres dueña y son llamas cartas Sakura -Comenta la Señora Yelan.

\- Esperen ¡¿Qué?! -Interrumpe Shaoran sorprendido.

\- Xiao Lang tus modales jovencito -Menciona la Señora Yelan viendo seriamente.

\- Es que no estoy entendido ¿Están hablando de las cartas Clow del mago Reed Clow?

\- Así es.

\- ¿Pero como es eso posible? para ser dueño de las cartas Clow estas se tuvieron que haber activado e dispersado y si eso hubiera pasado yo las hubiera sentido -Interroga el chino.

\- Estas en lo correcto pero como veras la señorita Kinomoto es la dueña de esas cartas.

\- Pero como es posible si esas cartas pertenecen al Clan Li.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? -Cuestiona la card captor.

\- Así es hija -Le responde Fujitaka.

\- Papa y tu cuando te enteraste de que tengo magia.

\- Siempre lo he sabido Sakura.

\- ¡¿Qué?! pero como es posible -Interroga Sakura sorprendida.

\- Hija siempre lo he sabido por que yo soy parte de la reencarnación de Clow pero la que no pose magia es por eso que ustedes dos si.

\- Ahora entiendo por que Touya y yo tenemos magia nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

En eso se vuelve a oír la voz de la Señora Li.

\- Es bueno que hayan aclarado ese punto, pero en fin lo de las cartas no es la mayor razón de la reunión.

\- Entonces ¿Cual es? -Cuestiona el chino.

\- Tal vez lo que diremos no será de su agrado pero tienen que ver las cartas Clow y la magia -Menciona Fujitaka.

\- ¿A que se refieren? -Pregunta Sakura.

\- Se lo diremos sin mas rodeos, como sabrán las cartas Clow deben estar unidas de una u otra manera al Clan Li -Comenta el Señor Fujitaka.

\- Eso esta claro pero como se podrá eso si ella las tiene -Cuestiono Shaoran.

\- Fácilmente para que las cartas vuelvan a estar dentro del Clan Li la señorita Kinomoto y tu se casaran -Responde la Señora Yelan.

Después de lo que dijo la Señora Li hubo un silencio hasta que los castaños comentaron.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Respondieron ambos castaños alarmados.

\- Madre eso es una tontería -Menciona Shaoran.

\- Pues eso ya se a decidido entre el Señor Kinomoto y yo.

\- Claro que no por que yo no he decidido nada y madre solo son unas cartas las podemos conseguir de cualquier otra manera.

\- Es que no lo entiendes Xiao Lang no es solo cuestión de las cartas si no también de magia.

\- ¿Cómo de que habla madre?

\- Xiao Lang como sabrás tu eres el siguiente líder del Clan Li y poses magia.

\- Si pero eso que tiene que ver.

\- Xiao Lang tu sabes que eres el último de la familia Li que contiene magia aparte de mi, lo que quiero decir es que aunque tu magia es poderosa para la siguiente generación la magia en la familia Li habrá desaparecido -Explico la Señora Li.

\- Madre entiendo el punto pero aun así me niego -Mencionó el chino con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hijo no podrás negarte por qué esto ya fue decidido.

\- Claro que no ustedes lo decidieron yo no.

\- Pero la decisión ya fue tomada por el Concilio y la tienes que cumplir.

\- ¿Qué? pero por que decidieron esto sin mi consentimiento.

\- Hijo la razón fue muy clara aunque hay chicas de tu edad con magia tu nunca mostraste interés en ninguna de ellas o por lo menos en alguna chica sin magia, y como sabrás tu serás líder del Clan a los 20 años y para en eso entonces tendrías que estar casado pero ahora tienes 18 años y como no has tenido ninguna relación amorosa el Concilio decidió que te comprometerían con alguien que posea magia que se asemeje a la tuya y es por eso que te casarás con la señorita Kinomoto por ser dueña de las cartas Clow.

\- Pero madre no estoy de acuerdo - _dirigiéndose a Sakura_ \- y creo que tu tampoco.

\- Claro que no estoy de acuerdo con esto ¡Ni siquiera te conozco y tu tampoco me conoces! -Intervino la joven.

\- Es por eso que se conocerán durante un año, cuando cumplan 19 años se comprometerán formalmente y después de 3 meses se casaran -Explico el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Así es Xiao Lang te iras a vivir en Japón haya estudiaras tu último año de preparatoria en la misma escuela que la señorita Kinomoto para que así se conozcan -Dijo Yelan.

\- Pero... -En ese momento lo interrumpe.

\- Pero nada ahora necesito que tu y la señorita Kinomoto salgan de aquí ya que el Señor Kinomoto, el joven Kinomoto y yo hablaremos.

Entonces así el par de castaños salieron del comedor y se fueron al patio, el chico solo venía con el ceño fruncido y la chica venia con un puchero.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico solo venía muy enojado por lo que acababa de pasar hace unos minutos en el comedor.

 _«¡¿Casarme?! ¡Acaso es una broma ni siquiera la conozco! -la mira de reojo- aunque no puedo negar que es hermosa es de tez palida, delgada, no es muy alta pero tampoco baja de cabello castaño claro corto con dos mechones largos en su rostro que resaltan sus ojos esmeraldas, se nota que es alegre y amable, pero aunque sea hermosa no estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella simplemente no la conozco y no me importa que tanto poder tenga._

 _No estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella»_ Dialogaba el chico en su cabeza.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La chica venia razonando mentalmente todo lo sucedido hace unos minutos en el comedor.

 _«¡¿Yo casarme?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Por que mi padre tomo una decisión así sin comentarme nada primero? entiendo la situación de este chico pero ¿Por que yo? -lo mira de reojo- aunque la verdad es que el es atractivo, es alto, se nota que hace ejercicio, con un semblante serio y de cabello largo color chocolate alborotado lo que le da un toque rebelde, con ojos ambarinos y se nota que es buena persona, pero no me interesa lo que tan atractivo sea no lo conozco y no estoy de acuerdo en casarme con un desconocido y tampoco me importa si tiene magia o no simplemente._

 _No estoy dispuesta a casarme con el»_ Comentaba la castaña en su mente.


	4. Capítulo 3

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 3**

Ambos castaños venían en silencio sumergidos en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de ellos habla.

\- No me casare contigo -Mencionó el chino.

\- ¿Hoe? -Dijo la esmeralda con la cabeza de lado.

\- Lo que oíste no me casare contigo no me importa que tanto poder tengas o si ya lo han decidido, no estoy dispuesto a casarme contigo -Contesto el chico con el ceño fruncido y algo enfadado.

\- Y tu crees que yo estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! A mi no me importa si tienes magia o no yo no me quiero casar ¡Ni siquiera sabía que esta era la razón por la cual viajamos! -Contraatacó la chica molesta.

\- Sabes tienes razón tu no eres la culpable de todo esto ellos lo decidieron sin nuestro consentimiento ¿Pero te puedo preguntar algo Kinomoto? -Hablo el castaño ya un poco relajado.

\- Claro Li.

\- ¿Como conseguiste activar las cartas Clow? ¿Como te hiciste la dueña de ellas? -Cuestionó el chico.

\- Ah...pues...bueno...eso ocurrió hace 8 años, yo estaba en mi casa sola acababa de llegar de la primaria y me dirigía al refrigerador de la cocina pero en eso oí ruidos en la biblioteca de mi papá se oían como unos ronquidos por lo cual pensé que se trataba de un ladrón o algo por el estilo, así que baje las escaleras con mi bastón que usaba en las prácticas de porristas y así fue que llegue a unos estantes de libros, pero como no note nada fuera de lo normal me iba a retirar pero en eso un libro empezó a brillar era un esplendor dorado entonces me acerque y lo tome. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos este dejo de brillar observe la portada y en esta había un león con una cadena hasta arriba venía el título de este el cual decía _"The Clow"_ pero en ese momento el sello que lo mantenía cerrado se rompió entonces levante la portada y ahí había un mazo de cartas así que tome una y empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras la observaba entonces leí lo que decía la carta _"Windy-Viento"_ en ese momento la carta se activo en seguida surgio una gran ventisca por lo cual las cartas se empezaron a dispersar entonces solté el libro y de este surgió Kero -Contesto la castaña.

\- ¿Kero? ¿Te refieres al guardián Kerberos? -Pregunto el chino.

\- Si me refiero a él pero en fin así fue como me convertí en una card captor e iba reuniendo las cartas con Kero, mi prima Tomoyo y...- _Se queda pensando_.

\- ¿Y? -Interrogó el chico.

 _«Por que siento como si alguien mas me haya ayudado, como si alguien mas estuvo ahí»_ Comentaba la castaña en su mente.

\- Nada más ellos dos, después fue el juicio final con Yue y después transforme las cartas con mi poder para enfrentar los obstáculos de el mago Clow que resultó ser un amigo -Siguió contando la chica.

\- Oh ya veo entonces las activas te por accidente.

 _«Por que esta historia se me hace familiar es como si la conociera de hace tiempo»_ Pensó el castaño.

En ese momento los castaños se quedaron en silencio sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los adultos se encontraban en el comedor dialogando sobre lo que paso hace unos momentos con ciertos castaños.

\- Bueno por lo menos los chicos ya saben de su compromiso -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Eso ya es un avance -Dijo el Señor Kinomoto.

\- ¡¿Avance?! ¡Con la explicación que dieron sobre por que se comprometieron es absurda! Y a eso le llaman avance -Mencionó Touya algo exasperado.

\- Por que lo cree así joven Kinomoto -Interroga la Señora Li.

\- Simplemente por que con su absurda explicación en lugar de acercarlos los pudieron alejar.

\- Por que dices eso Touya -Mencionó el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Lo digo por que les dieron a entender que solo los quieren casar para que su hijo pueda asumir el cargo del Clan -Mencionó Touya.

\- Tal vez eso es cierto por eso dimos dos explicaciones una para la señorita Kinomoto y otra para Xiao Lang -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Así es hijo para tu hermana fue la explicación sobre las cartas que tienen que permanecer en el Clan Li - _mencionó el señor kinomoto-_ y el joven Li pues lo que acabas de mencionar.

-Pero que no se les pudo ocurrir otra explicación donde ellos pudieran tomar el compromiso con más calma, sobre todo él -Mencionó Touya.

\- Esa fue la mejor explicación que pude darle a mi hijo sobre su compromiso ya que él entendería la razón -Mencionó Yelan.

\- ¿Como a que se refiere? -Interrogó Touya.

\- Permítanme darles una explicación sobre el por que mi hijo no se puede negar al compromiso -Dijo la Señora Yelan.

\- Adelante la escuchamos -Contesto el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Como ustedes sabrán mi hijo Xiao Lang por ser el único varón de la dinastía Li es el siguiente jefe del Clan por lo cual al cumplir los 20 años asumirá el cargo pero para que eso suceda tiene que cumplir ciertas normas las cuales consisten en que debe de poseer magia, ser responsable con el cargo y saber manejarlo pero sobre todo estar estar casado, pero en el caso de Xiao Lang es mucho mas estricto ya que al ser el último del linaje con magia es necesario que él se casara con alguien que igual posea magia.

\- Entiendo pero porque usted le había mencionado que no lo hubieran comprometido si por lo menos se hubiera interesado en una chica sin magia -Dijo Touya.

\- Eso fue un comentario que haría que él se diera cuenta que no se podría retratar al compromiso ya que no a tenido una relación con nadie aunque esa persona no tuviera magia y por otra parte tampoco se puede retratar si la decisión fue tomada por en Concilio -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Bueno eso ya quedó claro pero en verdad no cree que su hijo se oponga a esto dijo están manejando su vida aunque prácticamente nosotros estamos asiendo lo mismo con mi hija -Dijo el Señor Kinomoto.

\- La verdad es que si se opondrá al compromiso pero hay que tener en claro que esto no estaría pasando si ese mago no hubiera interferido entre ellos -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Eso es cierto y todo por que la unión de nuestros hijos para él era el legado perfecto, legado que él no quería que ocurriera -Mencionó el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Y aunque ellos lucharon contra él y lo vencieron él les tuvo una trampa e como consecuencia no acordarse el uno del otro y no poder enamorarse de nuevo -Mencionó Touya.

\- Sólo esperemos que el compromiso de un resultado positivo a todo esto y ellos puedan recordarse -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Si pero yo aún tengo una duda -Mencionó Touya.

\- ¿Cuál? -Pregunto el Señor Kinomoto.

\- ¿Si los comprometerán oficialmente y los casaran? -Mencionó Touya.

\- Si eso es un hecho -Dijo la Señora Li.

\- Oh ya veo - _mencionó Touya con desganado-_ Pero cambiando de tema... ¿Por parte de los demás tenemos apoyó?

\- Si todos están de acuerdo -Mencionó el Señor Kinomoto.

\- Ya veo entonces tendremos la ayuda necesaria para revocar sus recuerdos -Mencionó Touya.

Después de lo último mencionado la plática de dio por acabada y la Señora Li mando a llamar al Señor Wei.

\- Me llamaba señora -Mencionó Wei en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

\- Si quiero saber si ya están hechas las maletas de Xiao Lang.

\- Si señora ya están listas al igual que todo lo necesario para su estancia en Japón.

\- Esta bien ahora puede ir a buscarlo a él y a la señorita Kinomoto.

\- Como ordené -Dijo el Señor Wei y así se retiro en busca de los jóvenes.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los castaños estaban divagando en su mente la chica por razones del por que sentía que alguien mas la había ayudado en la búsqueda de las cartas, mientras que el chico pensaba en la razón del por que se le hacia tan familiar la historia que le acababa de contar la chica.

 _«No lo entiendo por que siento como si alguien mas hubiera estado ahí conmigo para ayudarme con las cartas cuando los únicos que estuvieron ahí fue Kero y Tomoyo, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien hay cartas de las cuales no me acuerdo bien del como las capture»_ Diálogo Sakura en su mente.

Pero justamente en ese mismo momento la imaginen acompañada con la voz de aquel niño se hizo presente en la mente de la castaña.

 _«Pronto lo sabrás...Sakura»_

Y después de esto la castaña sintió una pulsada en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía una presión en el pecho por donde estaba el corazón, el dolor no era muy fuerte pero era incómodo.

 _«Pero por que se me hace tan conocido todo lo que me acaba de comentar Kinomoto, es como si yo conociera de siempre esa historia es incluso como si yo lo supiera por que lo hubiera vivido ¡Pero eso es absolutamente absurdo! simplemente no lo entiendo ¿Por qué?»_ Pensó Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

Justamente en ese mismo instante la imaginen acompañada con la voz de aquella niña que aparecía hace poco en sus sueños se hizo presente en la cabeza del chino.

 _«Pronto lo veras...Shaoran»_

Y después de esto el chico sintió una pequeña pulsada en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía una presión en el pecho, el dolor de ambas partes no eran muy fuertes pero si eran incómodas para el muchacho.

Los castaños no se dieron cuenta de la situación del otro pero de un momento a otro pusieron atención a su alrededor cuando oyeron una voz.

\- Joven Xiao Lang por fin lo encontré su señora madre solicita su presencia y la de la Señorita Kinomoto -Mencionó Wei.

\- Esta bien Wei gracias por avisarnos - _se mueve un poco para ver a Sakura-_ pues vamos Kinomoto.

La chica asintió y así los tres se marcharon hacia el comedor donde se encontraban los demás. Una vez que los castaños llegaron y se sentaron empezó otra plática.

\- Bueno Xiao Lang espero que en estos minutos que te di para pensar te des cuenta que esto lo tendrás que cumplir -Mencionó la Señora Li.

\- Si ya lo se y también se que esto lo haces por que es obligatorio para asumir el cargo de líder del clan ¿o me equivoco? -Respondió el chino con ironía.

\- No te equívocas estas en lo cierto Xiao Lang - _respondió Yelan_ \- bueno como ya estas asimilando un poco el asunto doy por acabada la reunión así que Xiao Lang tus maletas están en tu habitación.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Si solo querías echarme de aquí me lo hubiera dicho! ¡No era necesario que me comprometiera! -Mencionó el chico exasperado.

\- Xiao Lang no te estoy echando solamente te iras a Japón para que tu y la señorita Kinomoto se conozcan durante un año eso ya te lo había mencionado -Mencionó Yelan.

\- Pero...

\- Pero nada solo ve a revisar que todo este completo para que no te falte nada en tu estancia en Tomoeda y después bienes a mi despacho ¿Entendido? -Mencionó Yelan en tono serio.

\- Entendido - _mencionó Shaoran con su furia contenida-_ con permiso me retiro.

Y después de esto el chico se retiro y se fue directo a su habitación.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico una vez que llego a la puerta de su habitación abrió la puerta y se adentro en esta cerrándola, una vez ahí adentro pudo a observar sus maletas las cuales ignoró y se tiro en su cama boca arriba mientras cierra los ojos y se ponía a recapacitar.

\- Nunca me puse a pensar que esto me llegaría a pasar, pensé que con mi magia siendo fuerte y poderosa no me obligarían a estar casado para tomar el cargo del clan, pensé que con mi magia bastaría pero sin embargo fui un idiota ya que me comprometieron con una completa desconocida solo por que es la dueña de las cartas Clow -Comentó el chico en voz baja.

 _«Hijo la razón fue muy clara aunque hay chicas de tu edad con magia tu nunca mostraste interés en ninguna de ellas o por lo menos en alguna chica sin magia»_ Recordó el chico las palabras de hace unos momentos de su madre.

\- Eso es cierto nunca e tenido una relación con alguna chica con o sin magia pero ¿Por qué? dijo tal vez no seré muy sociable pero si hubo casos en que chicas se me llegaban a declarar pero ¿Por que no podía sentir algún sentimiento especial por alguna chica?, era como si algo me lo impidiera ¿Pero qué?... En fin gracias a que no me pude fijar en ninguna chica termine en esta situación -Mencionó Shaoran.

 _«Genial pero que inteligente de tu parte Xiao Lang»_ Mencionó el chico en su mente con sarcasmo.

\- Pero aún que no tuviera ninguna relación ¡No tenían derecho a comprometerme con una desconocida! -Mencionó el chico con furia en su voz.

 _«Ve a revisar que todo este completo para que no te falte nada en tu estancia en Tomoeda y después bienes a mi despacho ¿Entendido?»_ Recordó el muchacho las palabras de su madre.

\- Es cierto me dijo que después de revisar las maletas fuera a su despacho, pero como quien las hizo fue Wei deben de tener lo necesario para mi viaje a Japón, así que para que hacer esperar mas a mi madre en fin y acabó no creo que lo que me diga sea peor que haberme comprometido -Dijo el chico.

Y así el joven chino salió de su habitación y se dirigió al despacho de su madre, una vez que llego toco la puerta de este.

\- Adelante pasa Xiao Lang.

\- Para que quería hablarme madre -Mencionó el joven.

\- Se que se no estas contento con el compromiso pero debes de entender que es una norma que tienes que cumplir para tomar el cargo del líder del clan.

\- Si eso ya lo se pero eso no justifica que me comprometieran -Mencionó el chico.

\- Xiao Lang en la mañana te comente que tu sabias que serias el siguiente líder del clan y tenías en cuenta las responsabilidades que eso conlleva -Comento con tono serio Yelan.

\- Si madre pero...

\- Pero nada Xiao Lang tu estas consciente de las normas que se deben de cumplir para asumir el cargo las cuales consisten en que deberás tener 20 años, poseer magia, ser responsable con el cargo y manejarlo correctamente pero sobre todo estar estar casado - _mencionó Yelan_ \- aparte solo te estoy comprometiendo dijo ni que te estuviera pidiendo un heredero.

\- Claro ya seria mucho exigir que aparte de comprometerme me pidieras un heredero -Mencionó el chico con sarcasmo y algo sonrojado.

\- Lo entiendo aunque hijo también debes de tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano deberás de tener un hijo para asegurar el linaje -el chico solo soltó un gruñido y se sonrojo mas- Xiao Lang se que estas furioso con esto pero tampoco puedes negar que tu prometida es linda ¿No crees que en un futuro puedas llegar a enamorarte de ella? -Mencionó la Señora Yelan con algo de esperanza en su voz pero esta desapareció a los pocos segundos cuando se oyó una risa.

\- Disculpe madre pero si cree que con lo que acaba de mencionar tomaré mejor el compromiso déjeme decirle que se equivoca - _mencionó Shaoran un poco sarcástico-_ ¿Usted cree que podría llegar a interesarme en ella cuando me están casando con ella por obligación? ¡Claro que no madre! ¡No podría!

\- Pero por qué estas tan seguro de eso Xiao Lang ¿Enserio crees que no te podrás llegar a interesarte en ella? Recuerda la vida da sorpresas -Dijo la Señora Li.

\- No, no creó llegar interesarme en ella - _mencionó Shaoran-_ bueno si eso es todo ¿Puedo retirarme?

\- Claro.

Y así el chico se dirigió a la puerta y una vez que se marchó su madre susurro una palabras.

\- Pues tu corazón y mente no dicen lo mismo Xiao Lang ya que pude sentir como debilitaste un poco el hechizó al igual que ella, esto significa que vamos por buen camino.

El chico una vez que salió del despacho paso un pasillo donde pudo observar a la joven castaña que al parecer igual estaba teniendo una plática con su familia. El joven observo detenidamente unos segundos a la chica y después siguió el camino que lo dirigía a su habitación mientras hablaba en voz baja.

\- Que me llegara a interesar en ella - _ríe irónicamente negando con la cabeza-_ pero que ironía, dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar, es absurdo que me fijé en ella.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La familia Kinomoto se encontraba en el comedor hablando con la menor de la familia sobre el compromiso en el que la habían metido.

\- Hija entiendo que no estés de acuerdo con tu compromiso pero debes de entender el por que de este -Mencionó Fujitaka.

\- Papá entiendo que las cartas deben de estar en aquella familia pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por que me comprometieron? -Respondió la joven.

\- Monstruo ya estas grande debes de entender la razón -Comentó Touya.

\- Hermano no entiendo ¿Por que asta tu estas de acuerdo en esto?

\- Sakura hay razones por la cual estoy de acuerdo con tu compromiso -Dijo el joven disimulando su incomodidad.

 _«Las cuales son tú felicidad aunque eso signifique tener al mocoso de cuñado»_ Pensó Touya molesto.

\- ¿Razones? ¿Cuales son esas razones? -Pregunto la castaña.

\- Pues no te faltaría nada y sobre todo las cartas volverían a estar donde deben estar -Mencionó Touya.

\- Así es hija aparte mira lo por el lado bueno, tal vez con el pasar del tiempo puedas llegar a sentir algo por el chico ¿No crees? -Interrogó Fujitaka con esperanza en su voz.

\- Yo también creo que puedes llegar a interesarte en él - _mencionó Touya disimulando el enfado de su voz_ \- dijo al fin y acabó eres un monstruo y él un mocoso.

\- No soy un monstruo y no creo llegar a interesarme en él ya que a ambos nos están forzando a algo que no queremos -Enfatizó la castaña.

 _«Llegar a fijarme en él ¡No! no podría cuando me están comprometiendo a la fuerza, llegar a enamorarme de él seria una tontería»_ Diálogo la castaña en su mente.

\- Esta bien ya entendimos monstruo pero cálmate que estas en una casa ajena -Mencionó Touya.

 _«Ajá como no te llegarías a fijarte él si eso fuera verdad no hubieras debilitado el hechizo un poco al igual que el mocoso»_ Pensó Touya.

La familia Kinomoto después de la contestación de Touya los presentes ya no dialogaron nada por lo cual pasaron unos minutos en silencio asta que se ojo una voz.

\- Lamento interrumpir su plática pero solo vengo a decirles que mi hijo bajara en unos minutos -Mencionó Yelan.

\- No se preocupe ya habíamos terminado de hablar -Comentó Fujitaka.

Después de la respuesta del Señor Kinomoto pasaron unos pocos minutos y bajo Shaoran con sus maletas.

\- Bien ya estoy listo -Mencionó Shaoran irritado.

\- Esta bien Xiao Lang, Wei te dará la dirección de tu departamento en Tomoeda -Mencionó la Señora Li, en ese momento Wei camino hasta Shaoran y le dio el papel donde venía anotado la dirección.

\- Esta bien pero ¿Y la escuela? ¿Tendré que ir a inscribir me?-Interrogó el castaño.

\- Wei ya se a encargado de eso estarás en el Instituto Seiyo donde estudia la señorita Kinomoto como parte del año del compromiso por lo mismo para que se conozcan mejor -Dijo Yelan.

\- Ya veo.

\- Bueno no les quito mas de su tiempo tienen un vuelo que abordar que tengan un excelente viaje -Mencionó la Señora Yelan.

La Señora Li acompaño a la familia Kinomoto a la puerta de la casa ahí los despidió hizo una reverencia y se retiró pero sin antes mencionar algo.

\- Xiao Lang solo piensa bien en lo que hablamos de acuerdo.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza y así se marcharon hacia el hotel por las maletas de ellos una vez que llegaron el chino se quedo en la resección mientras que los demás iban por las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En una habitación del hotel se encontraba Touya hablando por celular.

\- Buenas tardes habla Touya.

\- Buenas tardes Touya ¿Hay noticias? -Pregunto.

\- Si vamos camino al aeropuerto junto con el mocoso.

\- Ya veo y ¿Se opusieron al compromiso? -Interrogó.

\- Si pero hubo un momento en el cual estuvieron hablando ellos y el hechizo se debilitó muy poco pero se debilitó.

\- Eso ya es un avance.

\- Si pero no se que fue lo que lo habrá ocasionado que el hechizo se debilitara -Dijo Touya.

\- Oh entiendo, entonces ¿Hay algo más que quieras hablar? -Interrogó.

\- De hecho si, ¿Como nos ayudaran ustedes tres a que ellos revoquen sus recuerdos?

\- Tranquilo Touya ese asunto ya lo tenemos muy bien dominado, bueno en fin te dejo tienes un vuelo que tomar hasta luego -Corta la llamada.

\- Solo espero que este plan funcione - _frunce el ceño y habla irritado-_ aunque tenga que soportar a ese mocoso todo por la felicidad de Sakura.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En una casa de Tomoeda se encontraban dos personas una mujer y un hombre.

\- Y bien ¿Hay noticias? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Si, ya vienen de regreso junto con Li -Respondió el chico.

\- ¡Que bien! pero ¿Como tomaron el compromiso?

\- Ya te enterarás señorita Tomoyo.

\- Eso si pero bueno ahora a esperar a ver que rumbo tomara este plan -Mencionó Tomoyo.

\- Si esto será muy divertido como en los viejos tiempos -Menciona el chico con una sonrisa.

\- Usted no cambia verdad joven Eriol -Dijo Tomoyo.

\- No es eso es solamente que siento que este plan resultara bien pero al mismo tiempo siento que voy a divertirme mucho -Menciona Eriol sonriendo.

\- Entonces ya somos dos y eso todavía debemos esperar a que llegue Meiling -Comenta Tomoyo.

\- Si lo se y entre mas ayuda será mejor para ayudar a esos dos.

 _«Aunque siento que en verdad para eliminar el hechizo será muy difícil se que voy a divertirme mucho con las reacciones de Li como en los viejos tiempos»_ Pensó Eriol sonriendo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ya era algo tarde en Tomoeda cuando el avión aterrizó, una vez que salieron del aeropuerto el Señor Kinomoto se ofreció amablemente llamar a Shaoran a su departamento el cual aceptó y así después de unos minutos el chico chino ya se encontraba solo en su departamento descansando.

\- Pero que día mas loco e tenido hoy primero me comprometen y después viajo a otro país para volver aquí por un año, nunca pensé que mi vida pudiera cambiar tanto en cuestión de unos minutos -Mencionó el chino.

El chico después de pensar unos momento se dirigió a su recamara a acomodar su ropa en el armario.

Así paso lo que quedaba del día y el siguiente hasta que llego el día lunes el chico se levantó temprano desayuno y se dirigió al instituto, una vez que llego se dirigió a la dirección para saber cual sería su grupo y horario de clases, una vez teniéndolos se dirigió a su salón asignado captando miradas por parte de los demás alumn@s pero la vista de él se dirigió a cierta castaña que se encontraba acompañada por una chica desconocida y un chico que él conocía.

\- ¿Hiragizawa? pero ¡¿Que haces aquí?! -Interrogó el chino.

 _«Recuerda Xiao Lang la vida da sorpresas»_


	5. Capítulo 4

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 4**

Era la hora del receso en el primer día de la preparatoria Seiyo para el chico y para ser el primero el chico no la había pasado muy bien para su gusto.

\- Genial de todas las personas con las que pude encontrarme en Japón tuvo que ser él -Mencionó el chico con el ceño fruncido trepado en la rama de un árbol.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

El dia lunes llego por lo cual el chico se levantó temprano, desayuno y se dirigió al instituto, una vez que llego se dirigió a la dirección para saber cual sería su grupo y horario de clases, una vez teniéndolos se dirigió a su salón asignado captando miradas por parte de los demás alumn@s pero la vista de él se dirigió a cierta castaña que se encontraba acompañada por una chica desconocida y un chico que él conocía.

\- ¿Hiragizawa? pero ¡¿Que haces aquí?! -Interrogó el chino.

 _«Recuerda Xiao Lang la vida da sorpresas»_ Resonó en la mente del chico.

\- Vaya pero si es Li Shaoran -Dijo el chico ingles.

\- Es Xiao Lang _-le corrigio-_ y no has contestado mi pregunta -termino el chico.

\- Li yo siempre estoy en algún lugar por algún tema de interés -Respondió el inglés.

\- Y cual fue el que te trajo aquí -Dijo el chino.

\- No te lo imaginas -Mencionó el inglés sonriendo burlonamente.

\- A que te re... -Incompleto el chico por que la voz del profesor se presentó.

\- Todos tomen asiento la clase va a comenzar -Dijo el profesor y así todos se sentaron, el profesor presentó al alumno de intercambio una vez terminando empezaron las clases.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

\- ¿Que lo habrá traído aquí? -Se pregunto el castaño.

\- En verdad ¿No te lo imaginas Li? -Pregunto el inglés captando la atención del castaño.

\- No y quiero que me lo digas -Respondio el chino bajando de la rama del árbol.

\- Como sabras soy la reencarnación de Reed Clow por lo cual soy uno de los representantes del Concilio -Dijo Eriol.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu sabes del...

\- Si, se de tu compromiso con Sakura -Termino la oración Eriol.

\- ¿Como es que la conoces? -Interrogó el castaño.

\- Vaya entonces te interesa la pequeña Sakura -Comentó Eriol burlón.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - _aclaro rápidamente el chico-_ solo quiero saber como es que la conoces -Termino Shaoran.

\- No te creo nada al fin y acabo Sakura es linda - _dijo el peli-azul haciendo al castaño fruncir el ceño-_ pero en fin te contare, la conocí a base de las cartas Clow, cuando ella acabo de reunirlas todas por lo cual tuve que hacer varios eventos extraños para que ella tuviera que cambiarlas con su poder.

\- Ya veo pero ¿Por que yo no me entere de nada? -Cuestionó el joven castaño.

\- Tal vez te enteraste pero no lo recuerdas -Comenta Eriol.

-¿Cómo? a que te refieres -Pregunto Shaoran.

\- Li solo quiero decir que cuando eso sucedió tan solo tenias 10 años, tal vez no le diste tanta importancia y solo lo dejaste pasar -Dijo el de lentes.

\- Tienes razón pero por no darle importancia termine en esta situación -Comento el de pelo alborotado.

\- Pues yo no creo que la situación en la que terminaste este tan mal -Comento el peli-azul sonriendo burlonamente.

-¡¿Que no esta mal?! Pero claro qué esta mal ¡¡Me comprometieron con una completa desconocida!! - _comento el castaño recibiendo una carcajada como respuesta de parte del peli-azul-_ No es gracioso ¡¡Me quieren casar!! acaso ¿No comprendes?

\- Pero claro que comprendo pero yo no le veo nada malo, tal vez con el paso del tiempo te puedas llegar a enamorar de la valiente y ingenua Sakura -Comento el peli-azul.

\- ¡¡¿Ingenua?!! - _mencionó alarmado-_ es enserio lo último que me faltaba que sea ingenua -Dijo el castaño exagerando un poco.

\- Oh vamos Li no es tan malo eso la convierte en alguien especial -Dijo el inglés.

\- Si para ti eso la convierte en alguien especial, por que mejor tu no te casas con ella -Mencionó arrogante.

\- No podría por que en primer lugar no es mi tipo, en segundo solo la veo como amiga, en tercera por que ella es hija de la otra mitad de la reencarnación de Clow lo que la convierte en una especie de hija para mi y la cuarta por que ese deber lo tienes que cumplir tú - _habló el de lentes obteniendo como respuesta del castaño un gruñido de disgusto y fruncir el ceño, así el inglés se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia otro camino no sin antes comentar lo siguiente-_ y por qué ella ya tiene a alguien en lo profundo de su corazón -Susurro logrando no captar la atención del otro chico.

Así el inglés se fue y el castaño volvió a subir a la rama del arbol, una vez arriba comento.

\- Por que todos me dicen lo mismo de que puedo llegar a _enamorarme de ella_ cuando esta claro que no es cierto, ella es tan ingenua y diferente - _suspira frustado_ \- por que me tuvieron que comprometer con ella cuando no me llegaría ni a interesar.

\- Pues a mi tampoco me llegarías a interesar Li -Comento la castaña llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La oji-verde estaba dando vueltas por el patio de la preparatoria cuando se encontró con el inglés el cual venía riendo muy divertido.

\- Hola Eriol -Comenta Sakura sonriendo.

\- Oh hola Sakura ¿Que haces? -Respondió Eriol.

\- Nada solo dando vueltas y a ti que te paso que vienes muy sonriente -Dijo la chica.

\- Oh nada es simplemente que hice enfadar a Li.

\- ¿A Li? - _pregunto confundida obteniendo como respuesta un asentamiento del peli-azul-_ ¿Pero por que?

\- Es para ayudarlo nada más -Respondio el chico.

\- ¿Ayudarlo? -Dijo la castaña con la cabeza de lado.

\- Yo se a que me refiero Sakura no te preocupes no es nada malo -Le dijo a la castaña.

\- Esta bien bueno te dejo tal vez tienes cosas que hacer.

El inglés asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, la chica siguió caminando hasta que escucho una voz que conocía y se dirigió ahí.

\- Por que todos me dicen lo mismo de que puedo llegar a _enamorarme de ella_ cuando esta claro que no es cierto, ella es tan ingenua y diferente - _suspira frustado-_ por que me tuvieron que comprometer con ella cuando no me llegaría ni a interesar.

Mencionó el chino lo cual fue escuchado por la chica por lo cual se molesto y contesto lo siguiente.

\- Pues a mi tampoco me llegarías a interesar Li -Comento la castaña llegando al lugar donde se encontraba el chico.

El chico al escuchar la voz de la castaña fijo su mirada hacia abajo viendo a la chica, pero lo que no esperaba ninguno de los castaños era que en ese preciso momento en su mente se les viniera una imagen muy similar pero esta era de dos niños castaños a los cuales no se les vía muy bien el rostro y tenía cada uno un pequeño libro morado en sus manos, después de la imagen los castaños reaccionaron.

-¿Que haces aquí? y sobre todo ¿Por que estabas escuchando lo que decía? -Interrogó el chino.

\- En primer lugar estoy aquí por que estamos en la escuela y en segunda no quise escuchar tu conversación simplemente pasaba por aquí y te oí -Respondió la castaña.

\- Pero eso no quita el hecho que hayas escuchado -Mencionó Shaoran.

\- Tampoco quita el hecho el que me hubieras llamado _ingenua_ -Contraatacó la japonesa.

Después de lo que dijo la chica, el chino bajo del árbol y centro su vista hacia la castaña asi ambos castaños intercambiaron miradas llenas de enojo, después de eso ambos castaños tomaron caminos distintos.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El inglés iba caminando cuando se encontró con la amatista por lo cual se reunieron para hablar.

\- Hola joven Hiragizawa -Saludo la chica.

\- Hola señorita Daidouji -Regreso el chico el saludo.

\- Oye de casualidad ¿Tu sabes como han ido las cosas entre Li y Sakura? en base al hechizo, te pregunto por que yo no tengo magia por lo cual no se si el hechizo se va debilitando -Comentó la amatista.

\- Comprendo y bueno el hechizo se debilitó muy poco pero espero que con el tiempo se debilite mucho más -Respondio Eriol.

\- Ya veo y ¿Tu los has visto cuando están juntos como se comportan? es que yo no he podido observarlos -Pregunto Tomoyo.

\- No tampoco los he visto, pero acabo de hablar con Li -Comento el de lentes.

\- Oh ya veo y bueno ¿De casualidad se puede saber de que hablaron? -Pregunto la japonesa.

\- Pero claro que se pude saber de lo que hablamos - _comento el chico con una sonrisa un poco burlona_ \- no fue mucho simplemente le informe que sabia sobre su compromiso y me divertí viendo sus cambios de humor cuando hablaba de Sakura.

\- Ya veo pero ¿A que te refieres con cambios de humor? -Comento Tomoyo un poco confundida.

\- Me refiero que aunque Li este bajo el efecto del hechizo sus sentimientos no están del todo contenidos ya que sintió algo de celos y tiene curiosidad sobre Sakura -Mencionó el inglés.

\- Eso es bueno ya que así será mas fácil hacerlos recordar -Mencionó la amatista emocionada.

\- Estas en lo ciert... -Incompleto el inglés ya que sintió un cambio en el aura de los castaños.

\- ¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Nada es solo que... -Menciono el chico centrando su atención hacia enfrente haciendo a la chica voltear hacia al mismo ángulo, así ambos adolescentes centraron su atención hacia enfrente y vieron a cierta castaña que se veía muy molesta y también vieron a cierto castaño salir de otro camino distinto el cual también venia muy molesto.

\- ¡¿Pero que rayos fue lo que paso?! -Mencionaron al unísono Eriol y Tomoyo.

\- ¡¿Que demonios fue lo que habrá hecho Li?! -Dijo el inglés.

\- No se pero en fin voy a ir a buscar a Sakura para averiguar que sucedió -Dijo la japonesa.

\- Esta bien yo iré a buscar a Li e intentare hablar con él, mientras nosotros nos estaremos comunicando ¿De acuerdo? y sobre todo se cuidadosa con lo que digas recuerda que ella no sabe que sabemos de su compromiso -Hablo el chico.

La chica acepto con la cabeza y así ambos se fueron en busca de los castaños.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La castaña iba caminando hasta que llego a un salón vacío, la chica entro y tomo asiento en una de las butacas que ahí había.

\- Pero quien se cree ese tipo - _menciono la chica con molestia-_ ¡¡No entiendo por qué es así conmigo si yo no le e hecho nada!!

-Sakura ¿Esta todo bien? -Menciono Tomoyo desde el marco de la puerta del salón.

-Hay Tomoyo nada esta bien- Dijo la castaña frustrada.

\- A que te refieres.

\- Hay algo que no te he comentado prima.

\- Bien pues dime -Le dijo la amatista tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

\- Está bien - _comento la castaña tomando aire_ \- el viernes pasado mi familia y yo salimos de viaje a Hong Kong - _la amatista solo asiente con la cabeza-_ el viaje se suponía que era familiar ya que hace mucho no salíamos en familia, pero no fue así el viaje se realizó para una reunión.

\- ¿Y de que trataba la reunión? -Pregunto la amatista ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Trataba sobre magia, ellos saben que poseo magia y que soy la dueña de las cartas Clow pero eso no es lo mas importante - _suspira_ \- en esa reunión conocí a Li.

\- ¿Y que tiene que ver el compañero nuevo en todo esto? - Pregunta la amatista.

\- ¡¡Todo, tiene que ver en todo!! - _menciona la oji-verde-_ él también pose magia y es el hijo de quien organizo la reunión - _la chica toma aire para decir lo siguiente_ \- y en esa reunión nos comprometieron.

\- ¡¡Sakurita estas comprometida!! -Menciona Tomoyo.

\- Aun no pero dentro de un año si -Responde la castaña sin ánimos.

\- Pero tu no estas de acuerdo con tu compromiso ¿Cierto? -Cuestiona la nívea.

\- ¡¡Claro que no!! y sobre todo por que el es insoportable.

\- ¿Insoportable? ¿Por que? -Cuestionó la amatista con preocupación.

 _«Rayos esto no es una buena señal»_ Pensó Tomoyo.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El inglés iba caminando siguiendo el aura del chino para poder hablar con él, en fin el aura del chico llevo al ingles a uno de los patios mas alejados donde había árboles y casi no había personas.

\- Li se que estas aquí, sal tenemos que hablar -Mencionó el de lentes.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? -Cuestino el de cabello alborotado recargado en uno de los árboles.

\- Que fue lo que paso con Sakura -Comento Eriol.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Hiragizawa -Dialogo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

\- Li se que estoy aquí para ver como se desarrolla tu relación con tu pronto prometida - _el chino solo rechina los dientes_ \- pero también estoy aquí como amigo y por eso quiero saber que es lo que paso.

\- Esta bien te lo diré - _toma aire y continua_ \- es solamente que al a ver me comprometido con ella me siento frustrado y no se que hacer ya que siento como si ella fuera la culpable del compromiso por lo cual me comporto así.

\- Y no te has puesto a pensar en que Sakura puede estar en la misma situación que tú -Le comento el inglés.

\- Si lo he pensado pero eso no es todo lo que sucede -Dijo el chino.

\- ¿Que mas sucede? -Pregunto el inglés.

\- Es simplemente que no la soporto -Respondió el de orígenes chinos.

\- No la soportas pero ¿Por que? -Cuestino el de lentes.

\- Es que es tan ingenua y tiene una personalidad algo infantil -Respondió el castaño frustrado.

 _«Demonios esto no creo que este a nuestro favor»_ Pensó Eriol.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las chicas seguían en el salón de clases hablando.

\- Entonces lo que te molesta de él es como se comporta contigo -Dijo la amatista.

\- Así es, no se por que es así conmigo si yo al igual que él estoy en desacuerdo con ese compromiso -Mencionó la castaña frustrada.

\- ¿Y no has intentado hablar con él? -Pregunto la nívea.

\- Hace un rato iba a intentar hablar con él pero discutimos y termine en este salón -Comentó la oji-verde.

\- Ya veo entonces fue por eso que te enojaste - _mencionó la amatista por lo cual la otra chica asiente_ \- y ¿No crees que es mejor arreglar las cosas con él?

\- No lo creo -Respondió la castaña.

\- ¿Por que? -Cuestionó la amatista.

\- Por que simplemente no puedo formular ni una palabra con él sin que discutamos -Dijo la castaña exasperada.

\- Y ¿Por que no lo intentas? dijo no pierdes nada con intentarlo -Animó la pelinegra.

\- Esta bien tratare de hablar con él -Respondió la oji-verde causando que la amatista se relajara, pero a los pocos segundos observó que la castaña no recuperaba sus ánimos.

\- Sakura ¿Acaso hay algo que no me has contado? -Interrogó la nivea por lo cual la castaña solo suspiro y guardo silenció.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Los dos chicos seguían en el patio conversando.

\- Entonces es por eso que la tratas así - _aclaro el inglés por lo cual el chino asiente_ \- ¿Y no has tratado de hablar con ella en son de paz?

\- No -Respondió el de pelo alborotado.

\- ¿Y por que no lo intentas? -Opinó el de lentes.

\- No lo se, simplemente no se si pueda hablar con ella después de lo que pasó hace unos momentos -Respondió Shaoran.

\- Oh vamos aunque sea puedes intentarlo una vez para hacer las pases -Animo el peli-azul.

\- ¿Y si volvemos a discutir? -Cuestionó el chino.

\- Esperemos que eso no pase y si pasa trata de terminar la discusión lo antes posible ¿Entendido? -Respondió el mago.

\- Entendido -Afirmo el castaño algo ausente lo cual noto el inglés.

\- Li ¿Acaso hay algo mas que no me has contado? - Pregunto el de lentes por lo cual el ambarino solamente fruncio el ceño y voltio la cabeza hacia otro ángulo.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- ¿Sakura? ¿No vas a contarme lo que te sucede? -Pregunto la amatista.

\- Si es solamente que no lo comprendo bien -Dijo la esmeralda algo distraída.

\- ¿Que es lo que no comprendes? -Pregunto Tomoyo.

\- Un sueño.

\- ¿Un sueño?... Te refieres a uno como los que tenias en la primaria -Comento su prima.

\- Es parecido... - Dijo la oji-verde.

\- Con que parecido... -divago la pelinegra y por parte de la oji-esmeralda solo asintió- y como es ese sueño si se puede saber.

\- El sueño comienza cuando una voz me llama por lo cual empiezo a buscar de donde proviene ahí es cuando noto a lo legos una sombra que después de unos segundos se va aclarando dejando ver a un niño como de 10 años con vestimenta china de color verde y cabello color chocolate por lo cual le pregunte que quien era a lo que el respondió que yo lo sabía y después de eso el niño se va pero no sin antes decirme que pronto lo conoceré -Conto la castaña.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quien era ese niño? -Cuestionó la nivea esperanzada.

\- N-no lo se - _respondio la castaña con un leve temblor al hablar_ \- en los sueños no puedo ver su rostro por alguna razón su rostro esta cubierto por su cabello siempre.

\- Ya veo - _mencionó la amatista con algo de pesar-_ ¿Y cuantos dias llevas con ese sueño?

\- Cuatro días -Contesto con pesar a lo cual su prima le anima.

\- Pero estoy segura que no es nada malo ¡¡Ya veras!!.

\- Tienes razón, pero en fin tengo que hablar con Li -Dijo Sakura con seguridad a lo cual su prima le dio mas ánimos.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- Li ¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede? -Pregunto Eriol.

\- Ese es el problema... no se que es lo que me sucede -Respondió Shaoran.

\- Si me lo dijeras tal vez te podría ayudar -Dijo el peli-azul.

\- Esta bien te lo diré, se trata sobre un sueño -Contó el chino.

\- ¿Un sueño? ¿Pero si tu magia no tiene que ver con sueños? -Cuestionó el mago.

\- Precisamente por eso -Indicó el oji-ambar.

\- Y como empieza ese sueño -Menciona el de lentes.

\- El sueño empieza cuando una voz me nombra por lo cual busco el origen de aquella voz en eso aparece a lo legos una sombra que después de un tiempo dejar ver a una niña como de unos 10 años la cual pose una vestimenta de color blanco con rosa y el cabello castaño por lo cual le pregunto que quien es a lo que ella responde que yo lo se y ahí es cuando se va la niña pero no sin antes decirme que pronto la conoceré -Contó Shaoran.

\- Ya veo y ¿Quién es esa niña? -Pregunto el peli-azul ya sabiendo la respuesta de quien es esa persona.

\- No lo se - _respondió sin animos_ \- en los sueños siempre esta de espaldas por lo cual no puedo ver su rostro pero eso no cambia el que quiera saber quien es ella ya que me llamó por mi nombre y no cualquiera puede hacerlo.

\- Oh ya veo tal vez la llegues a conocer

 _«O a recordar»_ Pensó el mago.

\- Tal vez -Dijo el castaño.

\- ¿Y cuanto llevas soñando eso? -Cuestino el de lentes.

\- Cuatro días - _respondió-_ pero en fin tengo que hablar con Kinomoto -Dijo el joven chino con seguridad a lo cual el otro joven solo asintió.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Los dos castaños se habían separado de sus respectivas amistades para ir a buscar el uno al otro por lo cual tanto el inglés como la japonesa se reunieron para hablar sobre lo que investigaron.

\- Y bien que noticias trae usted joven Hiragizawa -Dijo la amatista.

\- Traigo supongo que no tan buenas noticias y usted señorita Daidouji -Comentó el oji-azul.

\- Supongo que igual no son muy buenas noticias -Contesto la chica.

\- Ya veo y ¿De que se entero usted? -Pregunto el joven.

\- Pues a Sakura le está costando acostumbrarse al carácter de Li, el cual es el principal de que discutan -Menciono la joven.

\- Oh ya veo entonces en ese aspecto están en las mismas - _dijo Eriol a lo cual Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza_ \- y de su compromiso ¿Como lo tomo?

\- Pues no muy bien pero hay que ser razonables ¿Quien tomaría bien la noticia de que se casara con alguien a quien no conoce o recuerda?

-En eso tienes razón y por parte de Li también esta en las mismas.

\- Pero eso no es todo -Menciona la chica.

\- ¡¿Hay mas?! - _interrogó a lo cual la joven asiente-_ ¿Que mas sucede?

\- Sakura a tenido una especie de sueños donde tiene que ver Li pero este es solo un niño y no le puede ver el rostro -Contó Tomoyo.

\- Vaya eso puede contarse como buena noticia

\- ¿Si? -Dudo la amatista.

\- Pero claro que si ya que Li también los a tenido pero al igual que Sakura no puede ver su rostro y es una niña.

\- ¿Y por que sucede eso? -Cuestionó la joven.

\- Eso sucede por que aunque el hechizo es fuerte sus mentes se aferran al primer recuerdo que poseen de ellos el cual es cuando ellos eran unos infantes -Respondió el joven.

\- Oh ¿Y esos sueños tienen la posibilidad de que cambien con el tiempo? -Cuestino la japonesa.

\- Eso espero -Alentó el mago.

Y con esto ultimo los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su salón de su siguiente respectiva clase.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Las clases habían terminado por lo cual los castaños se dirigieron al parque pingüino para hablar de sus respectivas diferencias como habían acordado en el receso.

\- Bueno debo de reconocer que no me he comportado muy bien contigo -Empezó el chico.

\- En eso tienes razón pero yo igual no he sido muy cordial contigo que digamos -Comentó la chica.

\- Ambos para ser sinceros -Opinó el chino.

\- Pero todo eso es consecuencia a lo del compromiso -Dijo la castaña por lo cual el joven fruncio el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la chica.

\- No quiero casarme -Confeso el joven.

\- ¿Y tu crees que yo si? -Comentó la chica.

\- Claro que no por eso es que quería hablar contigo en son de paz -Continuo el joven.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Puedes cancelar ese compromiso? -Cuestino la joven con ánimos.

\- No lo se pero tratare -Mencionó el joven convencido.

\- Espero que puedas arreglar esa situación te lo agradecería mucho - _comentó Sakura sonriendo lo cual provocó en el chico un poco de nerviosismo que de una u otra forma era conocido para el-_ bueno en fin me retiro tengo deberes que hacer.

\- Claro hasta mañana.

\- Adiós - Dijo la chica retirándose.

 _«No se por que pero por alguna razón que desconozco también quiero saber quien eres tú ya que por alguna razón cuando estas cercas me siento en paz y eso no me agrada»_

 _«¿Quien eres Sakura Kinomoto?»_ Penso el chico viendo hacia la dirección donde se fue la chica.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_


	6. Capítulo 5

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 5**

Era de noche y en un departamento de Tomoeda se encontraba dormido un chico castaño de orígenes chinos.

 _El castaño se encontraba viéndose así mismo pero en la edad de 10 años, el niño se encontraba de pie sobre el techo de un museo._

\- _**Pero que estoy haciendo ahí -**_ _se cuestionó el castaño pero de repente noto que el pequeño observaba fijamente hacia una dirección y ahí fue cuando noto a la niña castaña- **Otra vez ella.**_

 _ **«Pero quien eres»** Pensó el joven._

 _El chino siguió observando el panorama y noto que el pequeño comento algo._

 _- **Siento la presencia de una carta Clow** -Murmuró con la cabeza algo inclinada y el tablero resplandeciendo._

Con lo último dicho el chico despertó algo agitado por el reciente sueño que había tenido.

\- Esa niña, otra vez esa niña, creo que la conozco pero no la ubicó.

 _«Siento la presencia de una carta Clow»_ Resonó en la mente del chico.

\- Así que las cartas Clow - _susurro_ \- ¿A caso los sueños que e tenido tienen que ver con magia? -Se cuestión a si mismo.

 _«Tal vez si y esa es la razón por la cual no puedo recordar a esa niña»_ Pensó el chino.

\- En fin si esa es la cuestión después le preguntaré a Hiragizawa -Comentó el joven acomodándose para volver a dormir pero con una palabra repitiéndose en su mente.

 _«Recordar»_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto en la parte de arriba se encontraba durmiendo una chica castaña.

 _La chica se encontraba viéndose a si misma pero a la edad de 10 años, la niña se encontraba sobre un edificio viendo la torre de Tokio._

 _- **Este sueño ya lo e tenido antes, lo soñaba cuando capturaba las cartas -** Murmuró la joven pero en eso noto que en el lugar en donde estaba ella como niña hace unos segundos ahora se encontraba aquel niño que había estado soñando._

 _ **«Ese niño, otra vez ese niño»** Pensó la oji-verde._

 _Pero en ese preciso momento observo como el niño saltaba del edificio y en la mente de la chica, solo podía escuchar una voz que le decía._

 _ **«Tu las posees ¿Cierto?»**_

Después de aquella voz la chica se despertó algo agitada.

\- Ese niño chino... otra vez ese mismo niño -Comentó viendo a su alrededor y así topándose con el cajón donde dormía el guardián de las cartas.

 _«Tu las posees ¿Cierto?»_ Resonó en la mente de la castaña.

\- Las cartas - _susurro_ \- estoy segura que se refiere a las cartas -Mencionó con seguridad.

 _«Eso quiere decir que ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con magia?, tal vez por eso no recuerdo a aquel niño»_ Pensó la chica tratándose de dormir pero una palabra se repetía constantemente en su mente.

 _«Recordar»_

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Era medio día y en una casa grande de Tomoeda se encontraba el joven inglés.

\- Vaya esto si que va hacer mas difícil de lo que pensé -Comentó el inglés.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Eriol? -Pregunto Spinel.

\- Lo digo por que Sakura y Shaoran no están recordando lo suficiente -Comentó el peli-azul.

\- ¿Y eso es mala señal? -Interrogó Nakuru.

\- No lo se pero espero que no sea así -Respondió el mago.

 _«No hay de otra tendré que traer a la prima de Li lo mas antes posible que se pueda, ella podría ser de gran ayuda»_ Pensó el peli-azul.

\- ¿Que es lo que planeas Eriol? -Pregunto la pequeña criatura mágica.

\- No estoy seguro pero espero que sea de gran ayuda _-respondió el chico-_ al fin y acabo es lo único que puedo hacer.

 _«Ese hechizo no lo lograrás deshacer Clow, ni tu ni ellos mismos, acabaré con tu dinastía de magia y lo veras tu mismo»_ Recordó el joven mago esas palabras que había dicho aquel sujeto.

\- Si tan solo lo hubiera notado antes... si tan solo hubiera recordado a ese sujeto a tiempo nada de esto hubiera pasado, ellos no hubieran pagado el precio que Clow tenía que pagar... que yo tenía que pagar -Comento el de lentes.

\- No te culpes de esto Hiragizawa, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada... tu no eres Clow -Comentó la amatista observando al joven.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

El chino se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda pensando.

 _«Esa niña, por que no puedo recordar a esa niña es que acaso... ¿No debo recordarla?»_ Pensó.

El chico seguía pensando pero de repente unas campanadas llamaron su atención y ahí fue cuando noto que estaba pasando cerca de una iglesia en la cual se estaba celebrando una boda.

\- Maldición e estado tan sumido en los sueños que e tenido que se me a olvidado que dentro de poco yo estaré comprometido -Comentó el chico.

 _«¿Cómo? ¿Puedes cancelar ese compromiso?»_ Recordó el chico las palabras que la castaña había dicho con ánimos.

\- Le dije a Kinomoto que trataría de deshacer ese compromiso pero es casi imposible y sobre todo si el compromiso ya fue aprobado por el Concilio - _menciono el chino frustrado_ \- y eso no es todo... no entiendo por que me puse nervioso la última vez que la vi -Comentó el chino recordando la sonrisa de la oji-verde.

 _«Y también no entiendo el por que ese nerviosismo se me hizo tan familiar»_ Pensó el chino caminando hacia la dirección de su casa

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

La chica iba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda con las compras que había hecho para cocinar ese día.

 _«No lo entiendo ¿Por que sueño a ese niño chino?... ¿Por que no lo recuerdo?»_ Pensó la chica.

La castaña siguió caminando pensativa hasta que su mirada se dirigió a un vestido de novia del aparador de una tienda.

\- Rayos con todo esto de los sueños se me había olvidado por completo que dentro de poco estaré comprometida -Comento la chica.

 _«¿Como? ¿Puedes cancelar ese compromiso?_

 _No lo se pero tratare»_ Recordó la chica.

\- Li me dijo que trataría de cancelar el compromiso pero por lo que oí el día que lo conocí no será tan sencillo ya que ese compromiso fue aprobado por un Concilio -Mencionó la castaña.

 _«Pero eso no es todo si no que por una razón que desconozco también quiero saber quien es él._

 _¿Quien eres realmente Li Shaoran?»_ Pensó la castaña caminando hacia su casa.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- ¿Y el hechizo sigue igual o va disminuyendo Hiragizawa? -Cuestiono la amatista.

\- De repente disminuye en ambos pero a los pocos segundos el hechizo sigue igual -Respondió el peli-azul.

\- Vaya al parecer esto será demasiado complicado mas de lo que creíamos -Comentó la pelinegra.

\- Así parece -Respondió.

\- Creo que ya es hora de hablar con Meiling para que nos ayude en hacerlos recordar lo mas que podamos -Dijo la nívea.

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo.

Después de la respuesta del chico hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que hablo la chica.

\- Sabes Eriol a veces pienso que seria de mas ayuda si tuviera magia -Mencionó.

\- Creeme Tomoyo cuando te digo que por la magia a veces debemos de pagar un precio muy caro -Le comentó.

\- Bueno iré a preparar algo para que comamos -Comentó la chica dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

\- Claro adelante -Respondió el chico viendo a la chica salir de la sala.

\- Por que no le cuentas toda la verdad Eriol -Mencionaron sus guardianes.

\- Aun no es tiempo -Les respondió.

\- Y cuando seria el mejor tiempo o situación para que le dijeras a Tomoyo lo que ella no recuerda -Comentó Nakuru.

\- Cuando sea el necesario solo se que no puedo volver a poner en riesgo su vida -Comento el ingles viendo a sus guardianes con seguridad.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

\- Y como va todo con el hechizo ¿Se a disminuido? -Comento Yukito.

\- A lo que se y he sentido solo se a disminuido un poco y por ratos de repente disminuye pero a los pocos segundos el hechizo vuelve a como estaba como cuando se vieron -Le comentó Touya pero en eso nota que unas alas salen de la espalda de Yukito y lo cubren para después aparecer Yue.

\- Así que tu también lo has notado -Comentó el ángel.

\- Así es -Respondió Touya.

\- Al parecer ese hechizo es muy fuerte pero espero que se pueda disolver ya que desde aquel entonces Sakura no es la misma y eso afecta a veces a la carta _Hope -_ Mencionó Yue.

\- Lo se y aunque no me gusta que el mocoso este cerca de mi hermana es lo único que podemos hacer -Dijo Touya a lo cual Yue asintió y regreso a su forma falsa.

 _ **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Hola si lo se tarde demasiado en actualizar pero lo que pasa es que estuve escasa de ideas hacia capítulos pero no me gustaban y los borraba, después tuve exámenes proyectos y todo eso en fin aquí esta el capítulo espero les haga gustado voten y comenten hasta la próxima


	7. Capítulo 6

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 6**

La pelinegra se encontraba en su recamara pensando en la situación de los castaños, a lo que le habían comentado ellos no progresaban muy bien.

 _«Esto tiene que resultar es la única alternativa que queda»_ Pensó la oji-roja.

\- Xiao Lang no es el mismo desde aquel suceso -Comento la de coletas mientras recordaba los cambios en el castaño, después de unos segundos su celular sonó.

\- Hola habla Li.

\- Hola señorita Li soy Hiragizawa, solo llamó para saber si ya esta todo listo para su viaje.

\- Efectivamente joven Hiragizawa todo esta listo para el viaje lo que significa que en pocas horas los veré.

\- De acuerdo entonces que tenga buen viaje la iremos a recoger en unas horas.

\- Está bien hasta pronto.

\- Hasta pronto -Se despidió el peli-azul y corto la llamada.

La chica guardó el celular y se dirigió a sus maletas para ver si llevaba todo lo necesario para su viaje.

\- Así que volver a Japón - _sonrió con algo de nostalgia_ \- me habría gustado que hubiera sido en otra circunstancia.

 _«Pero espero ser de gran ayuda»_ Pensó la china sonriendo mientras salia de la recamara con sus maletas.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En la mansión se encontraba el oji-azul sentado en su sofá hablando con sus guardianes.

\- Así que la chica Li viene en camino -Comento Spinel.

\- Efectivamente, ella nos será de gran ayuda -Mencionó el de lentes.

\- Claro puede ser que si están todos los involucrados sus recuerdos regresen mas rápido -Dijo Nakuru.

\- Así es después de todo ella es la que mas está consiente sobre lo ocurrido -Comentó el inglés.

Sus guardianes solo asintieron y observaron al mago.

 _«Después de todo ella fue la menos afectada»_ Pensó el chico mientras recordaba a los castaños y a cierta chica de ojos amatistas.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

La castaña se encontraba caminando por el templo Tsukimine pensando en todo lo sucedido recientemente.

 _«Los sueños ya no han sidos diarios pero aun permanecen»_ Pensó la oji-verde.

\- ¿Y si realmente le estoy tomando más importancia de la que debería? -Se pregunto la castaña en voz baja.

Kinomoto...

Susurro la voz de un niño.

\- Hoe -Menciono la castaña volteando a ver a todos lados al oír su nombre susurrado.

 _«Estoy segura que escuche mi nombre»_ Pensó mientras fijaba su vista en el árbol sagrado del templo.

\- Aquí fue donde capture la carta _The Return,_ pero no recuerdo precisamente como fue que la capture.

 _«Solo recuerdo que estaba con Kero, la carta se activo y me mando al pasado»_ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia el árbol.

\- Pero lo que no logro recordar es - _susurro mientras ponía su mano sobre el árbol_ \- como sali de ahí, Kero no me lo a dicho y hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia -La oji-esmeralda al decir esto último saco la carta _The Return_ para observarla buscando alguna respuesta del por que.

 _«Pero entonces... ¿Por que no puedo recordar lo que sucedió?»_ Pensó con confusión.

Kinomoto...

Volvió a oír la voz del niño y así fue como pudo ver que aquella vez estaban Kero y el pequeño castaño los cuales iban tras ella.

\- El... ¿Me ayudó a capturar la carta? -Se pregunto la chica mientras veía al niño correr tras ella.

 _«¿Pero quien es él? y por que razón nunca puedo ver su rostro»_ Pensó la chica mientras el recuerdo se iba y empezaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza

\- ¿Quien eres? -Pregunto la castaña mientras se aferraba a la carta y aguantaba el dolor sin imaginarse que a cierto chino le pasaba lo mismo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El castaño se encontraba tomando un vaso de agua para relajarse de lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

\- ¿Pero que demonios fue eso? -Se preguntó mientras se hacia pequeños masajes en la cabeza.

 _«Otra vez esa niña»_ Pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

\- Parecía que estaba en problemas - _comento en voz baja-_ ¿Pero realmente la ayude?... Espero que si -Dijo con cierta inseguridad.

 _«No sé quien rayos seas pero se que fuiste alguien importante»_ Pensó mientras recordaba que la niña en ese recuerdo le llamó Li pero en otros lo llama por su nombre.

\- No importa si por lo mientras no recuerde tu rostro

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El inglés se encontraba junto a la amatista en el aeropuerto esperando a cierta chica de orígenes chinos.

\- ¿En que piensas Eriol? -Pregunto la nívea al ver el semblante del chico.

\- En que realmente espero que recuperen sus recuerdos o que se puedan volver a enamorar -Respondió.

\- Yo igual lo espero digo no es como que hayan cambiado mucho ¿Cierto? -Mencionó la amatista.

\- Aunque no lo parezca si cambiaron ¿No es así señorita Li? -Pregunto el de lentes mientras veía a la de coletas ir a donde ellos estaban, la chica solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y observaba a la japonesa.

La amatista se tuvo que alejar de ellos para contestar una llamada, lo cual aprovechó la china para aclarar su duda.

\- No le has contado todo lo que ocurrió ¿Cierto? - _pregunto a lo cual el inglés solo se limito a negar_ \- y cual es la parte que ella no recuerda.

\- La parte que no recuerda es con la que la puse en peligro -Respondió mientras se dirigía al automóvil.

 _«Sakura y Xiao Lang no fueron los únicos afectados de todo esto»_ Pensó la de coletas mientras veía al chico y chica frente a ella.

 _«Ella es la única que aparte de mi recuerda perfectamente todo»_ Mencionó el inglés mientras entraba al automóvil.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chino se encontraba en su recamara cuando hoyo el timbre del departamento, por lo cual se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Mei Ling pero ¿Que haces aquí? -Pregunto.

\- Xiao Lang - _dijo mientras abrazaba al chico-_ ¿Acaso no estrañaste a tu prima?, en fin contestando a tu pregunta vine a acompañarte ¿Acaso pensaste que te dejaría solo?

\- No, pero en fin estaba por salir ¿Vienes? -Cuestionó el chino.

\- No gracias prefiero quedarme a des empacar y descansar a sido un viaje muy largo, pero ve tú.

\- De acuerdo nos veremos en un rato -Se despidió a lo cual la chica solo asintió.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El chico llevaba ya varios minutos caminando hasta que vio a cierta chica castaña, a lo cual decidió saludarla.

\- Buenas tardes Kinomoto.

\- Buenas tardes Li.

 _«Estaría bien preguntarle a ella, después de todo ella a vivido aqui»_ Pensó el joven.

\- Eh Kinomoto ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _-dijo a lo cual ella asintió-_ por aquí hay ¿Algún templo?

\- Si esta el templo Tsukimine si gustas te puedo llevar hasta ahí -Menciono la chica a lo cual el solo asistió y empezaron a caminar después de unos minutos llegaron, los jóvenes siguieron caminando por el templo hasta que llegaron al árbol sagrado.

\- Es el mismo árbol -Susurro el chico.

\- Eh ¿Dijiste algo? -El de cabello alborotado solo negó y volvió a ver el árbol por unos segundos.

\- Li nunca has sentido que olvidaste algo que no tenias que olvidar -Dijo la chica volteando a verlo, el chico se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta pero respondió.

\- Si, es algo raro pero a la vez intrigante -Dijo a lo cual la chica solo asintió y ambos regresaron su mirada al árbol.

 _«Y sobre todo si tiene que ver con magia»_ Pensaron ambos castaños.

Los castaños seguían observando el árbol pero el chico después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada a la castaña que tenia alado.

 _«No sé por que pero hay algo en ella que me intriga pero no se que es»_ Pensó el chico mientras veía a la chica unos segundos para después regresar su mirada al árbol, pero el chino no sabía es que ella también le observaba.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

 **Se va corriendo antes de que la maten.**

 **Si lo se tarde demasiado en actualizar pero como ya había dicho antes me había quedado sin ideas y no les quería dar un capítulo horrible por lo cual trabaje duro para entregarles un capítulo digno y aquí esta.**

 **Gracias por l@s que apoyaron y apoyan la historia me encanta el entusiasmo que tienen sobre la historia que dejaban sus comentarios sobre cuando actualizaba, la verdad seré honesta estuve apunto de dejar la historia pero dije**

 **¡¡No! tienes que seguirla, la empecé la terminaré.**

 **Y aquí esta :)**

 **En fin sin mas que decir hasta pronto**

 **Luna-Kero**


	8. Capítulo 7

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 7**

Lo que parecía ser una noche tranquila no lo era para el ingles el cual estaba inquieto mientras dormía. Para el chico mas que un sueño era un recuerdo que se repetía constantemente esa noche.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros mientras veía venir hacia él la silueta de una persona aunque la diferencia era que él sabía perfectamente quien era esa persona, cuando ella llego a él traía una gran sonrisa intercambiaron unas palabras y cuando la chica estaba por irse le dijo algo que en el sueño no pudo oír.

El ingles se despertó sudando y agitado por el reciente sueño que había tenido.

\- Y tenía que soñar justamente ese recuerdo - _dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello del rostro y se ponía sus lentes_ \- como es que un recuerdo tan preciado como ese pasara a ser un amargo recuerdo.

El chico se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño a mojarse el rostro, mientras se lavaba él tenía en su mente aquellos ojos amatistas.

\- Tomoyo -Susurro recordando la parte que en el sueño no escucha pero que él sabia exactamente que le había dicho, como tambien sabia que había pasado después.

\- Unas lindas palabras que no volveré a escuchar -Dijo mientras se secaba con una toalla.

 _«Aquellas palabras que se convirtieron en mi martirio»_ Pensó dirigiéndose a su cama después de todo en unas pocas horas debía de asistir a clases.

El peli-azul se recostó y al cerrar los ojos solo veía aquellos otros ojos amatistas, era un hecho esa madrugada el joven mago no iba a poder conciliar el sueño.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Era lunes por la mañana por lo cual el ambarino se encontraba caminando con su prima hacia el instituto, el chico caminaba cuando se dio cuenta que el lugar donde se encontraba estaba repleto se árboles de cerezo.

\- Este lugar... -Susurro él.

 _«Lo conozco, no se como pero estoy seguro que lo conozco»_ Pensó viendo los árboles de cerezo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Xiao Lang? -Pregunto la pelinegra captando la atención del chico.

\- Nada Mei Ling es solo que este lugar me trasmite tranquilidad -Respondió.

\- Pues claro a quien no le transmitiría paz estar rodeados de flores de sakura -Dijo la oji-roja viendo algunas flores caer.

\- Sakura...

\- Si, es otra manera de llamar a la flor de cerezo -Explico la de coletas mientras tocaba una flor, pero el chico no le presto atención.

 _«Sakura»_ Pensó el castaño mientras inmediatamente la imagen de la castaña aparecia.

\- Bueno en fin debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde -Comento la chica mientras empezaba a caminar, el chico solo asintió.

Los chinos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la institución, la chica se dirigió a la dirección mientras que el se dirigió a su aula, una vez ahí el chico vio a el peli-azul con la cabeza recostada en el pupitre.

\- Vaya Hiragizawa al parecer tuviste una mala noche ¿Sucede algo? -Comentó el ambarino.

\- Hola Li - _saludo el ingles acomodándose en su lugar-_ algo así solo no pude dormir bien -Comento el peli-azul no convenciendo al castaño.

\- Hiragizawa solo puedo decir que si sucede algo tienes mi apoyo después de todo somos amigos -Comentó el oji-ámbar.

\- Sabes es gracioso que lo digas cuando me conociste no me soportabas -Comentó el ingles.

\- Es que eras y eres insoportable con tu carácter bromista -Dijo exasperado el chino.

 _«O tal vez por que tu mente se aferra a los momentos de la infancia en que me acerqué a Sakura»_ Pensó recordando al chino molesto.

\- Lo se pero en fin ¿Que tal los sueños? -Pregunto el de lentes.

\- No han cambiado pero... hay lugares que por alguna razón desconocida siento que ya estado ahí.

\- Interesante... -Dijo el oji-azul.

 _«Poco a poco esta recordando pero ¿Que tanto?»_ Pensó el ingles.

\- ¿Y con tu prometida? ¿Que tal vas? -Pregunto con burles tratando de ignorar los ojos de la amatista que acababa de llegar.

\- No es mi prometida -Aclaro.

\- Bueno pronto lo será así que por ahora se podía decir que es tu novia - Dijo el de lentes a lo cual el castaño lo miro seriamente.

\- No debes de molestarte Li sabes que tendrás que casarte.

 _«No si puedo evitarlo se lo prometí a Kinomoto, aunque el concilio se oponga tratare te romper ese compromiso»_ Pensó el chino mientras veía entrar a cierta castaña de mirada esmeralda, mirada que el día en el templo comprobó que lo ponía nervioso y eso no le agradaba; aunque el chino se convenció que eso le sucedía por que se debía a que los ojos de la chica eran del color favorito de él.

El profesor de esa hora entro al aula por lo cual los alumnos tomaron asiento.

\- Buenos días alumnos antes de empezar la clase tengo que decirles algo, el día de hoy se incorpora con nosotros Li Meiling, pase señorita.

La china entro llamando la atención de los demás alumnos.

 _«¿Acaso es ella?»_ Pensó con asombro la castaña.

\- Ella viene de china al igual que Li Shaoran y de acuerdo a la documentación ellos son primos, en fin señorita Li tome asiento que la clase va comenzar -Dijo el profesor y la chica tomo asiento, una vez sentada observo a la castaña la cual le sonrió.

 _«Pero claro que es ella»_ Pensó alegre la oji-verde.

Las clases pasaron y la hora del receso llego todos los alumnos ya habían dejado el aula menos 5 jóvenes.

\- Meiling que gusto volver a verte -Dijo la de cabello corto con alegria, los demás presentes solo se sorprendieron.

\- Hola Kinomoto -Saludo la china.

 _«Como es que la conoce»_ Pensó el chino con curiosidad.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las clases habían terminado por lo cual la amatista y el oji-azul se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

\- Eriol sabes no entiendo como es que a Meiling si la recuerda y a Li no -Dijo desconcertada la amatista.

\- Creo que se debe a que la señorita Li no estuvo involucrada en la magia por lo cual el hechizo no implico en el recuerdo que tiene Sakura sobre ella, aunque aparte si pensamos bien este consiste en olvidar a Li no a los demás.

\- Supongo que tienes razón -Comento la amatista.

 _«Eso mismo hubiera pasado contigo si no te hubiera puesto en problemas»_ Pensó el ingles con pesar mientras veía a la chica frente a él.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Los chinos se dirigían al departamento cuando el chico hablo.

\- Mei Ling no suelo meterme en la vida de los demás pero ¿Cómo es que conoces a Kinomoto? -Pregunto.

\- Eh bueno hace años vine a Japón a estudiar y mejorar mi escritura en el idioma japones en ese tiempo conocí a Kinomoto -Respondió la oji-roja exceptuando la parte de las cartas.

\- Ya veo y yo ¿Por que no te acompañe? -Pregunto el chino que en ese momento tenía muchas dudas que esperaba que su prima se las pudiera contestar.

\- Pues bueno... - _dijo con algo de nerviosismo mientras pensaba una explicación lógica para el chico_ \- no era tan importante que tu vinieras solo viaje para aprender la escritura correcta del japones y aparte en ese tiempo tus deberes aumentaron ya que empezaron a enseñarte a como manejar el clan Li.

\- ¿Y de casualidad tu sabias que ella es la dueña de las cartas de Clow y que me quieren comprometer con ella? -Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad contenida ya que aunque él no lo admitiera plenamente quería saber sobre la castaña, quería saber por que fue ella quien pose las cartas.

\- Si sabia que ella era la dueña de la cartas Clow ahora cartas Sakura y tambien que era tu prometida -Respondió la chica.

El chico iba a aclarar que no era su prometida pero en eso vio a tres personas, una chica y dos chicos, la chica era la oji-verde, el chico mas alto era si no se acordaba mal el hermano de ella y el otro chico no lo conocía; pero algo que lo sorprendió fue la magia que desprendía el último.

 _«Magia relacionada a la luna eso significa que el es uno de los guardianes del libro, aunque al parecer no esta en su forma verdadera»_ Pensó el chino viendo seriamente al de cabello gris hablar con la castaña.


	9. Capítulo 8

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Capítulo 8**

Las clases ya habían terminado por lo cual la amatista iba caminando mientras pensaba en todo lo que sucedió con la llegada deMeiling.

 _«Sakura si recuerda aMeiling, ¿Entonces eso significa que si lograra recordar a Li?»_ Pensó la pelinegra mientras llegaba a una tienda de telas.

La nívea observaba las telas mientras se seguía cuestionando cuando a unos pocos segundos recordó la explicación que el joven mago le dio.

\- A lo que dijoEriolsolo olvido aShaoranpor que el hechizo afectaba directamente a él y a ella - _susurro la chica-_ pero por lo menos el hechizo ya disminuyo un poco -Mencionó mientras sonreía, la chica siguió caminando por la tienda hasta que vio unas figuras de variasformas,pero su vista secentróen dos la primera de una luna y la otra de un sol.

-Eriol... -Susurro mientras tomaba ambas figuras las cuales curiosamente formaban parte de la insignia del chico.

La chica salió de la tienda con la tela que compro y las figuras, ella iba pensando en el chico delentes,aunque él no dijera nada ellasabíaque al peli-azul le pasaba algo.

\- ¿Que será lo que le preocupa? -Se pregunto.

 _«CréemeTomoyocuando te digo que por la magia a veces debemos de pagar un precio muy caro»_ Recordó la amatista las palabras del chico.

 _«Magia... a decir verdad no es ninguna novedad después de todo por las consecuencias de la magia es que estamos a si»_ Pensó la amatista.

\- Entonces significa ¿Que élestápagando un precio por la magia? -Se pregunto mientras recordaba el día en que la china llego y hablaba con él con una expresión melancólica.

 _«Pero cual fue el precio que él tuvo que pagar»_ Pensó mientras seguía caminando y observaba las figuras.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El castaño se encontraba en su recamara leyendo varios libros del clan.

\- El siguiente sucesor deberá cumplir con las normas establecidas las cuales no se podrán cambiar a menos que el Concilió lo apruebe -Acabó de leer el ambarino.

El chico cerro el libro, suspiro y se recostó en su cama cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

\- A menos que el Concilio lo a pruebe... pero si fue el propio concilio quien arreglo el compromiso por la magia - _mencionó mientras soltaba un gruñido_ \- ¿A caso la magia de Kinomoto es muy poderosa?

El chico estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que fue a la cocina a comer algo con su prima.

\- ¿Te sucede algo? -Preguntó la china después de unos minutos.

\- ¿Eh? no nada, ¿Por quépreguntas? -Preguntó el chico.

\- Estas demasiado serio y pensé que se debe a que te pasa algo.

\- No es nada solamenteheestado pensando en algunas cosas -Respondió mientras picaba un poco la comida.

\- Entiendo

-MeiLing ¿Túsabes si la magia de Kinomoto es poderosa? -Preguntó.

\- No te puedo dar una respuesta concreta comotal,pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Kinomoto es fuerte.

El chico selimitóa afirmar con la cabeza y así ambos primos siguieron con su comida.

 _«¿Qué tan poderosa será Kinomoto?... no losé,pero lo averiguare»_ Pensó mientras fijaba su mirada en el platillo.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

En la mansión se encontraban los guardianes de Sakura y el joven inglés conversando.

\- Y bien ¿Hay alguna novedad? -Pregunto el mago.

\- Yo no tengo nada que comentar, solamente nohevisto algún cambio significativo en Sakura y nohevisto almocoso-Respondió Kerberos en su forma verdadera.

\- Lo único que puedo comentar es que hoy en la tarde vimos al chico y note que se dio cuenta que soy uno de los guardianes del libro -ComentóYue.

\- Entiendo, enfin,si hay alguna nueva novedad no duden en decirme -Los guardianes solo asintieron y se retiraron.

El chico suspiro, salió al jardín de la mansión y se sentó en una silla que por ahí había.

\- Sabia que esto noseríafácil.

\- Todos lo sabemos que esto no será fácil -Comento Nakuru.

\- No sentí tu presencia -Comento el chico.

\- Tal vez se deba a que has estado muy pensativo y no has descansado bien - _comento a lo cual el mago la miro atento-_ ¿Creíste que no nos daríamos cuenta? sabemos que estas así por los recuerdos que tienes con ella.

\- Se que yahapasado algún tiempo desde que ocurrió y que la veo casi adiario,pero no voy a negar que quisiera volver a pasar todos esos momentos que viví a su lado, no voy a negar que la extraño.

\- ¿Entoncespor quéno le dices? -Le pregunto la guardiana.

\- Ya sabes la respuesta Nakuru... no lapondréen peligro... no de nuevo.

\- Tu siempre dices que no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable, tal vez todo lo que sucedió fue algo inevitable y cuando digo todo me refiero hasta lo que paso entre ustedes.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, a lo mejor lo que paso fue algo inevitable pero tal vez también fue inevitable que acabara de esta manera.

\- Tu sabrás que hacer con esa situación, aunque solo puedo decir que el tiempo que estuviste a lado deTomoyote veíasmásfeliz que de costumbre, ustedes encajaban perfectamente -Dijo mientras observaba al pensativo joven mago frente a ella y después semarchó.

-Nukurutiene razón en algo estaralado deTomoyofue lo mejor de esta reencarnación -Dijo mientras pensaba en la chica de ojos amatistas.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

El castaño iba de regreso a su departamentodespuésde comprarsus víveres, el castaño se encontraba por un camino poco transitado cuandoreconocióa alguien a unos cuantos pasosmásadelante deél.

 _«Élno es el chico queveníacon Kinomoto y su hermano hace unas horas»_ Pensó mientras caminaba un pocomásrápido.

-Heyespera -Grito el castaño captando la atención del chico.

\- Si ¿Qué sucede? -PreguntóYukitoreconociendo al ambarino.

-Túeras el chico que vi hace unas horas con Kinomoto y su hermano? -Le pregunto el ambarino.

-Si era yo y tú debes ser Li el prometido de Sakura ¿O me equivoco?-Respondió el de cabellera gris.

-Si, yo soy LiShaorany no soy el prometido deKinomoto; pero, enfineso no es lo que quería averiguar.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres averiguar? -Pregunto el de lentes.

-Usteddespendremagia parasermásespecíficosmagia relacionada con la luna lo que quiere decir quetúeres uno de los guardianes del libro de las cartas-Al acabar de hablar el castaño unas alas salieron de la espalda del chico frente a él, sintióuna ventiscapor unos pocos segundos, al acabar esta observo al peliblanco frente aél.

\- Tu debes ser el otroguardiándel libro ¿Cierto? -Pregunto el ambarino.

-Así esdescendientedeClowsoyYueel guardiánlunary juezde las cartasClowahora llamadascartasSakura-Respondió el guardián.

-Con que tú eres el juez, bien entonces dimeporqueescogiste a Kinomotocomo dueña de las cartas.

\- Por qué ella fue la que gano el juicio final.

 _«Shaoran»_ Recordóel de cabello alborotadola voz de la niña a la que soñaba.

-¿Y solamente fue Kinomoto la que estuvo en el juicio final?-Pregunto.

-Si fue la única que estuvo en el juicio.

 _«Recuerden no les pueden decir ustedes algo muy significativo ya que ellos lo olvidaran de nuevo, ellos son los que deben de recordar por si mismos»_ Pensó el guardián en lo quehabíadicho ya hace un tipo la reencarnación del mago.

-Ya veo en fin era todo lo que quería averiguar-Dijo el chico algo distraído.

 _«Solo fue Kinomoto la que estuvo en el juicio final, entonces que tiene que ver la niña que sueño con las cartasClow»_

-Recuerda descendiente deClowlas respuestas pueden estarahí,pero a veces no las saben notar-Comento el guardián para después volver a transformarse enYukito.

-Gracias por la información, con permiso-Comento el chino para después retirarse.

-No es como si hubiera cambiado mucho-Mencionoel de lentesmientras veía al castaño retirarse.

-Las respuestas pueden estar ahí, pero a veces no las sabemos notar- _susurro el chico mientras pensaba en el significado de esaspalabras-_ Kinomoto.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Las horas en el colegio habían transcurrido rápido por lo cual ya varios estudiantes se encontrabande camino a su casa, entre todos esos se encontraba una castaña la cual igual se dirigía a su casa.

-¿Entonces Sakura si pasaremos por el postre que prometiste? -Preguntoelguardiánasomandosu cabeza fuerade la bolsa.

-SiKero,pero no te asomes demasiado-Comento la castañamientras verificaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la criatura.

La castaña siguió caminando hasta que sintió como unamano se posó en su hombro.

-Kinomoto, ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto el ambarino.

-Vaya pero sise trata de unmocoso -Menciono el guardián.

\- ¡¡Kero!!

\- ¿Que rayos ese muñeco hablo? -Susurro el ambarino mientras veía al guardián.

-Lo mejor será ir a un lugar menospúblico-Comento la chicamientras veía como la gente los volteaba a ver y el castaño solo se limitaba a asentir.

Los castaños caminaron hasta llegar a un parque donde no había personas transitando.

-Kero ya te he dicho que no salgas así cuando hay mucha gente alrededor-Dijolaoji-verde.

\- ¿Quiénes ese muñeco? -Preguntoel chico.

-Yo soy el guardián solar de las cartas Sakura soy el gran Kerberos-Se presento elguardián.

-¿Tú eres Kerberos?pero si eres un muñeco-Comento el chino observando a la criatura.

\- Eso es por qué no estoy en mi verdadera forma -Dijo mientras se transformaba, a lo cual el castaño solo lo observo unos segundos.

\- Y bien ¿De que querias hablar Li? -Preguntó la castaña.

-Yo me ire a dormir -Comento el guardián mientras regresaba a su forma falsa y se dirigia a la bolsa.

\- Quiero saber que tan fuerte eres Kinomoto, quiero saber que tan fuerte es la dueña de las cartas Clow, claro si no tienes ninguna objeción.

\- No ninguna pero ¿Por que? -Pregunto la chica.

\- Por por algún motivo eres la dueña de las cartas.

Después de unos segundos ambos castaños invocaron su respectiva magia y empezaron pelear.

\- Viento!

\- Ráfaga de viento ve!

Siguieron asi hasta que empezaron a pelear con las espadas, ya llevaban varios minutos minutos asi cuando uno de los castaños hablo.

\- Tengo que aceptar que eres buena con la magia y que eres ágil con la espada unque se nota que no es tu especialidad -Comentó el chico.

\- Tu tambien eres ágil -Mencionó la castaña.

\- Años de entrenamiento -Comento mientras hacia chocar las espadas lo cual provoco que la chica retrocediera y quedara entre el tronco de un arbol y el chico.

\- Se nota -Reconocio la chica.

Ambos castaños se quedaron observándose por un tiempo hasta que el chico hablo.

\- Felicidades Kinomoto no peleas nada mal -Mencionó el chico mientras se alejaba a tomar sus cosas y se retiraba.

 ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**


End file.
